The Conjurer
by RenaissanceElf
Summary: A young woman loses everything, her village and family. Taken in by an innkeeper, she learns quickly how the world works. Traumatized, she still manages to live on with the nagging survival guilt. She hears about Hamlet, the town north of their village. She believes her future only consists of trying to make a life in her new home...but does it?
1. Dream or Nightmare

About 50 Leagues south of the cursed town of Hamlet, lies a small villa called Marchnik off the coast. The people of the small town have seen many refugees from the Hamlet town seeking sanctuary several years ago. Due to the limited space and resources, many were sent further west or south. Marchnik was originally a small settlement of gypsies over a century ago who set up camp and never left due to the abundance of seafood. For decades the fishermen brought bountiful catches giving self sufficiency and eventually trade with other towns not far off. Families thrived and the settlement grew, but not without the scrutiny of brigands and ruthless mercenaries.

Robberies and rapes began to become a common event until the settlers mobbed and hunted these brutal immoral criminals to justice while some fled. A couple of towns over had an outbreak of plague leading to the destruction of two small villages because there was no access to sanitary conditions or a plague doctor. Those fleeing this calamity ran to any other town they could to find refuge only to spread the disease bringing more victims into death's embrace. Marchnik was no exception as they lost almost a score of residents once they tried to help a small family fleeing. Through strict quarantine, the village was able to keep the rest of the villagers safe. A plague doctor also happened to come through the village and was able to save a young girl from that tragic fate which claimed her family and several villagers.

All of this led to xenophobia of many outsiders making it very difficult to trust anyone. The young girl was taken in by the inn keeper and given a job; but some of the villagers objected and resented this fourteen year old lass saying she should move on to another village. The cemetery just outside the village was a grim reminder of what had happened. Three years passed, but still certain villagers would have nothing to do with her. She had long fire red hair with pale blue eyes and skin. She was sixteen winters old but really quiet and only spoke to a few people including the innkeeper and his wife. During those three years she only ventured to the small fish & farmers market they had on the weekend near the docks. The little time she had to herself, she was educated by the monk in the small chapel in the village. The traumatic memories of people dying left and right in her small town continued to haunt her. Why did she not join her family and fellow towns folk in death? Why was she allowed to continue living?

With the grim faces of strangers, resentful attitudes of other villagers, and unnatural beasts that slowly began to populate the forests beyond, she was not allowed the luxury to focus much thought on her issues of loss. She was petite but was a bit taller than the average girl. She never left the inn without her bodice dagger she carried to keep unscrupulous hands from wandering places they shouldn't be. The self preservation instinct was strong as she had found herself in compromising positions more than once since she arrived. The inn was a social hub of the village where many came to drink in the tavern. Sometimes a traveler would stop for the night either leaving or going to the cursed town of Hamlet. Strangers were not welcomed more than a couple nights; for when they would extend their stay, they were quickly given the cold shoulder and urged to move on. The rumors about travelers going to and from this town could all be coined in one word, 'madness'.

The inn was the biggest building in the village with two stories and a very well crafted thatched roof.

Mariah was upstairs in one of the four rooms above four others changing the bed sheets. She pulled back the main quilts gagging in disgust as she saw more blood on the sheets. Careful not to touch the sheets with her bare hands, she used the other sheet and quilt to pick it up and throw it in the oversized weaved clothes basket. The man who stayed in the room the night before was riddled with scars and wore shackles. He was a very peculiar man. They almost didn't let him stay, but gold has a way of changing someone's mind. No one in the village dared to say a word to the stranger, and avoided any kind of contact at all costs. The bald headed man hardly spoke two words and wasn't seen after he retired to his room. Early the next day he was gone leaving his room door ajar. The young lass carried the basket full of linens and quilts down the staircase.

"That's a full basket there you got lass" the inn keeper commented.

"Don't ask" the young girl rolled her eyes setting the basket down as the bottom of the stairs.

"I knew I shouldn't have rented that room out to that bloke" the inn keeper pounded the counter. The inn keeper was a short but stout mustached man with sandy blond hair and gray eyes. He always had a club hanging from his belt ready to keep the peace if need be.

"Next time we'll know..." the young lass said picking the basket up going to one of the back rooms where they scalded the water to wash clothes.

"Mariah, if you don't mind, the misses and I have another load for you to do as well" the inn keeper shouted.

"Yes sir" Mariah sighed as she put down the basket to open the door at the end of the small hallway.

"You going to stand there or you going to help" came a retort as she bent down to pick up the basket.

The inn keeper's wife was already scalding a small pot of hot water over a fire. She too was a short stout woman and a bit on the plump side.

"You really don't have to help me..." Mariah protested.

"Don't say another word, I'll help you with that" the short woman came over taking the basket of linens and quilts from Mariah.

"...but you already have plenty else to do Miss Byrd" Mariah said not wanting to look lazy.

"It's alright dear, that was one strange customer last night. I had a bad feeling about him which was why we kept him away from your room on the corner" Mrs. Byrd went on.

"He was returning from that town everyone talks about I'd wager" Mariah said as she dumped the bloody sheets in the scalding water.

"They say a man who lived in a huge once beautiful manor opened the gates to hell he did!" the Mrs. Byrd said as they began using wooden oars to move the linens and quilts around in the hot water.

"I don't know what to believe, I know they are a strange lot up there" the inn keeper came in bellowing.

"Shh... Johann, if there are others in here talking about...that town is something we don't do-we don't want to scare off customers" his wife scolded.

"Matilda, there is no one here other than the local old folk coming to get their brew" the inn keeper went on as he was fastening his pouch filled with silver coins.

"What are you going to buy now?" Matilda said as she put her oar down.

"I'm thinking about hiring a body guard for our busiest nights" Johann replied.

The women continued washing the sheets as Johann left the room.

"We definitely cannot have linens and quilts with blood and god knows what on it" Matilda said as she began sorting through her personal laundry as it lie drying spread out.

The menial task of washing clothes was time consuming. A plague doctor had warned everyone in town avoid touching blood or any humor of the body of a stranger and to always keep eating utensils and beddings clean. As simple as a task as this seemed, it was a very important one. They used expensive coal when they could afford it or would purchase fire wood from the loggers who were brave enough to collect it outside the protective walls of the village. It was almost sun down when they finally finished all the laundry waiting for everything else to dry. As the fall began to creep in, the days they could hang their laundry out was becoming fewer and shorter. The different shades of reds, purples, golds, and oranges were beginning to show up in the trees outside the village. To the south, you could see the how much more vibrant the colors were; but to the north, the colors were dingy, faded, and much more subdued.

The evening was uneventful as the locals finished their socializing and quickly returned to the safety of their homes. The village gate was shut for the night to keep intrepid unidentified travelers and monsters out. The inn was secured and Mariah returned to her dark room with only a single candle in a sconce. Tired from the work of washing clothes, cleaning, and cooking, she was just glad to be done. She was about to do the one thing she enjoyed most of all, reading. She had learned to read during the time of her stay. Not many of the people in the villages were literate. She enjoyed reading old books about folk lore and legends. Most of the information in the old book she read were more about the native species. She felt the weight of sleep, quickly she blew out the candle and hid beneath her quilt.

When she woke, she woke to a horrible bump.

"Mariah! Wake up!" a woman's voice said sternly.

"Woooaahh!" A man's voice said outside as a loud shot could be heard.

"We're being ambushed!" a man said with a red bandana wrapped around his mouth only revealing his eyes and short dark hair.

The woman had a fedora and grey long coat. She had a pick axe and a fair sized knapsack, her features too were unable to be seen in the dark coach as it slammed to a halt. The two adults quickly jumped out of the coach and the clanging of weapons and gunshots ensued. Mariah ducked as low as she could within the stage coach.

"What is happening?!" she demanded to know.

The stage coach door swung open and Mariah was quickly grabbed and pulled out. A man with a green hood and a gun confronted her.

"Dismas! The girl!" the woman shouted.

Mariah quickly reacted slipping out her bodice dagger and stabbed her assailant as crimson blood sprayed.

"You whore bitch! You'll pay!" he said as he prepared to shoot her, but was silenced by to daggers flying. One hit him in the throat and the other in the chest.

"Die!" A huge bellied man screamed as he came out with a cat of nine tails whipping both the man and the woman. More bandits came out of the woods engaging the man and the woman in a fierce battle of life or death.

"No!" the girl screamed as she retrieved her dagger stabbing the huge man almost three times her size in the side. He gave her a quick shady look as she could not see his eyes, and shoved her several feet away knocking her to the ground. A dark smile crept on his face as he raised his cat of nine tails.

"Please! No!" Mariah screamed as the huge man was about to bring down his reign of pain on the young lass, but out of nowhere a huge raven appeared squawking, clawing, and pecking at the huge man's face blinding him. The girl quickly was able to recover but startled by the huge black bird's appearance.

"Mariah!" a voice shouted in her mind and a loud pecking could be heard. Then she was no longer outside the coach, but back in her bed. A slight pecking could be heard at her window. She quickly pulled the green velvet drapes back, and on her window seal was, the raven. It was huge, it looked at her in the darkness cocking its head for a moment, then flew away.


	2. Strange Faces

The next morning Mariah woke up before sunrise with the nightmare still on her mind. Where could she possibly be going on a stage coach with two strangers? More importantly, how was it that a raven was on her window seal while she had this nightmare? In the nightmare it protected her, but this was not the first time this had happened before. When she was younger a man tried to rape her from outside the village, but was saved when a raven dived down on the man's head allowing her to escape. Ravens never frightened her but she had not seen a raven since her community fell into ruin. There were a couple of times she had to pull her bodice dagger out on a couple of men who thought they could charm her into going to bed with them. One of them had falsely accused Mariah of attacking him, but the inn keeper and his wife fiercely defended her. The town council discussed whether or not she should remain in the village every year in fear of her presence bringing misfortune upon them again.

When she was given license to do as she wished every so often, she would volunteer her services at the chapel. She became popular among the children sharing knowledge about the flora and fauna of the area. The parents weren't as trusting, she never blamed them for their bigotry or distrust especially with all the dangers in the world and how fragile life was. She watched four of five hunters who had went outside hunting the elk for food, but had stumbled upon what was described by the only survivor as fungal like people creatures. They had managed to kill three of them, but more came and overwhelmed them. The fifth hunter escaped with his life and had to be treated for poison. Luckily for him a plague doctor who visited the village monthly at the chapel was present.

The village militia men kept everyone behind the walls safe, night and day. They had a population of just under three hundred. The mayor of the village was in charge of the purse strings to pay the militia men to keep them safe. They had a thin line of fighters, most were farmers, hunters, butchers, and artisans of the town. The mayor was always constantly looking to find eager militia men to defend the village. Experienced mercenaries were expensive and not always reliable, as some would disappear once they felt they had made enough coin. The monster attacks on the village had only started a year ago, but were still relatively few.

"You're up early as always" Matilda suddenly startled Mariah.

"Yes, just doing my daily chores" Mariah nodded as she was in the kitchen preparing to put the loaves of bread in the oven.

Matilda was always methodical on how she kept the kitchen running, despite her old age she moved like a machine and was the back of the inn. She always wore her salt and pepper hair up in a bun and always wore a long dress with an apron around it. Her rosy cheeks and hazel eyes reflected a warm soul, but was not naïve. She often amazed Mariah with how much strength she had carrying big baskets of clothes and able to pick up chairs without much effort. Sometimes Mariah jokingly thought she was like a dwarven wife.

"The grand children will be helping out today-at least the older ones will" Matilda informed.

"You mean Bradley and Jordan?" Mariah asked.

"Yes, they are still too young to go out with their fathers on a hunt. So they are going to help us out, and you will be in charge" Matilda confirmed.

"Are you sure about that?" Mariah asked a bit precociously.

"I'm positive, they will listen to you...or else" Matilda winked.

"It's Friday, I already have word that five of our seven free rooms will be filled this night" Matilda informed.

"Really? Why so many?" Mariah asked curiously.

"A lot of crazy people going to that crazy town north of here. You couldn't pay me enough to even go halfway to that accursed place" Matilda ranted.

"Then why go?" Mariah shook her head as she began putting the pans of dough in the oven.

"Seduction of gold and fame" Johann jumped in the conversation. "None of the rumors of what lurks beneath those ruins seems to deter would be adventurers" he finished.

"Aye, I wonder how many more we will be sending to their graves" Matilda said bitterly.

"Mariah could you go unlock the front door, we're open for business now" Johann digressed.

"Aye" Mariah said brushing the flour off her hands coming out of the small kitchen into the main dark foyer which had fifteen round tables with four seats each. As soon as she opened the door, a group of four older men were already waiting. Only one of them acknowledged her.

"I want a pint of the house brew" the one said as they all crowded at the bar. She only got dirty stares from the other three and knew better than to even ask them anything. She quickly poured a glass for the one gray bearded lanky man. He put the coins on the table and she took them without saying a word. As she walked away she heard two words muttered under someone's breath, "Plague Bringer". She ignored it already having built a thick skin. She understood people were still angry with her for coming with her family who were all infected with plague. Some lost family and friends as a result, so she gained the ability to tune it out and keep going.

A few hours later, Jordan and Bradley arrived from the opposite side of the village where they lived. Jordan was a fourteen year old boy who stood just an inch taller than Mariah. He had long sandy blond hair tied back in a pony tail with hazel eyes. His build was slim. Bradley on the other hand was shorter but somewhat pudgy like his grandfather. He had blond hair and blue eyes cut nice and short, but he was still growing just reaching his twelveth year recently. Each of them wore a nice blue tunic and black belted sturdy boots. 'Must be nice to be rich' Mariah thought as she saw them enter. Their pants were made of pure black suede.

"Good day Mariah" Bradley joined her as she was cleaning tables and bringing out food for patrons. Bradley stayed quietly behind.

"Good day sir...you're a bit overdressed for working aren't you?" Mariah asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh yes, brother, let's go put our working smocks on" Jordan said regally taking Mariah's comment to heart.

"I didn't..." Mariah started to say, but let them go.

The village of Marchnik was bustling with traffic as fishermen were bringing their catches to the wealthiest houses to get the most for their fish. Loggers from a city about thirty leagues southwest were arriving with huge wagons full of wood. Artisans from the next village south of Marchnik were arriving as well with their various crafts. It looked like they were about to have the monthly trade market. The first occupants on the list arrived at the front desk. Two men dressed fairly decent. Each carried a knapsack and a wooden looking stand, perhaps an easel for an artist? Each of them wore purple velvet berets and were common looking. One carried a lute and they both were clean shaven.

"So how long will you gents be staying?" Johann asked as he was deciding where to put them.

"We are staying until Sunday" the slightly taller man said with a heavy French accented voice.

"J'aime le maison!" the other man who had greying hair said in a low whisper.

"Je suis d'accord!" the man with a shaven head replied as he turned to notice all the patrons sitting around watching them.

"You must be from Gardinnay?" Johann asked a bit curiously.

"Oui, that is where we are from. So how much will it be?" the man replied quickly wanting to get back to business.

"It will be twenty gold coins a night" Johann answered as the man took out his pouch raising a bushy eyebrow in surprise.

"C'est cher!" the older man exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" Johann asked as the other man carefully counted out some gold coins. Some were bigger and others were smaller.

"You have coin from Strautosberg! I haven't seen those in awhile" Johann exclaimed. The bigger coin was worth ten of the small ones which were usually only found throughout the big cities and rarely found their way into the villages. Johann took the four big gold coins about thrice the size of a normal gold coin which felt heavier in your hand.

"Is there anything else monsieur?" the taller man asked.

"Yes, I will need both of you to sign your names in the book here under number five" Johann said handing them a feathered pen with an ink quill along with a brass key with the number five engraved at the top.

Both men signed their name in a fanciful fashion in the book and looked around to see where their room would be.

"Bradley! Take these men to room five" Johann instructed as he pocketed the big gold coins.

"This way please sirs" Bradley said without being too friendly quickly leading them up the two folding flight of stairs to a narrow hallway with four rooms.

"This is room five, I hope you enjoy your stay" Bradley quickly said and bolted back down stairs.

"Bradley! Jordan!" Johann quickly called both boys over.

"Don't get too friendly with the customers and in turn, if they get too friendly with you, just come get me or your grandmother, understood?" Johann explained eying both of the boys.

"Yes grandfather!" both boys said without hesitation.

Mariah was busy bringing food out of the kitchen and missed the whole interaction.

The next group of people arriving to claim their room was a small group of fishermen from the next town over. Nothing really special about them Mariah noted.

"Mariah! Could you take over the check in counter while I get back to the bar?" Johann said calling out to her.

"Yes sir" she said quickly putting the last tray of food down at one table that reluctantly let her serve them.

"These are fishermen from the next town, just charge them fifteen gold a night per room. If they are strangers or otherwise, it's twenty gold a night" Johann reminded her.

He quickly dashed back behind the bar opposite of the reception desk which was adjacent to the kitchen. The four men had been there before and usually came up once a month. All four had scars and hardened leathery hands. They wore belted vests and denim trousers along with hardy brown boots. Each man tried to sign his name in the book once Mariah pointed for the first two under the room six and the other two under room seven. Two of them just made an 'X'.

"Thirty gold right?" one man said revealing he only had about a handful of teeth in his mouth.

"No, it will be sixty, only two occupants per room" Mariah nodded as the man suddenly dropped a small linen pouch with sixty small gold coins on the counter.

"There ya go lassy, don't spend it all in one place" one man laughed.

"Must be nice to be from a family with money he he he!" one man joked.

"I assure you, we aren't rich" Mariah countered passively.

"Well if you get lonely, you can always come join me in room seven...could be heaven" the last man joked with a black bandana tied around his head with two large silver looking earrings.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Mariah said sarcastically as she watched them disappear upstairs

"Not the most pleasant folk, but they help pay our taxes" Matilda appeared next to Mariah.

"It's ok, I'm used to it now. As long as they keep their filthy paws to their selves I'm fine" Mariah said evenly.

"That's the spirit, you got to have a thick skin for this business unfortunately" Matilda said disappearing back into the kitchen as Bradley was bringing back another order.

About another hour went by and a middle aged couple came in modestly dressed. Mariah wasn't sure what to charge these people, so she looked over at the bar until she made eye contact with Johann. He quickly pointed his finger down.

"I believe we sent word we would be coming for the weekend" a man with a scruffy beard said. His wife had long braided brunette hair wearing nothing more than a shawl over her long dress like Matilda wore.

"We've been here before" the woman added.

"Fine, I will give you room three and it will be thirty gold" Mariah said without looking up already getting the key ready and opening the book for them to sign in. The man slowly counted out thirty gold coins and graciously took the key after they both scrawled their names in the book.

"Let Johann know that if he needs any produce, that we will give him a discount price" the woman smiled as they walked away already knowing where their room was.

Jordan and Bradley were busy collecting plates and bowls while cleaning tables. Once the lunch rush was over, Jordan came over to check on Mariah.

"Everything ok?" Jordan asked.

"It's no worse than usual" Mariah smiled weakly as she locked the gold up in the drawer below.

A short stout looking man with a huge red beard came in with a large sack and a huge back pack. His nose seemed a bit bigger than usual and was rosy red. He approached the counter putting the huge sack he carried by hand on the flood.

"I have a chest out front, you think you could get it for me?" the stocky man asked Jordan assuming he worked at the inn.

"Um, yes sir..." Jordan agreed looking at Mariah.

"You might want to get some help, it's kind of heavy" the stocky man said.

At that moment Bradley came out of the kitchen.

"Bradley, can you help your brother bring a chest in?" Mariah asked.

"Yes" he quickly answered while sighing at the same time.

"What's your name sir?" Mariah asked opening up the book.

"I am Thompkins" the man replied clearly.

"Yes, room eight" Mariah said when suddenly she saw both Bradley and Jordan struggling to drag a medium sized chest in the door.

"I mean, room three" Mariah changed her mind after realizing both boys would take a while to get that chest up the stairs. They sat the chest down next to the newest customer.

"How much for the weekend?" the stocky man asked.

"Forty gold" Mariah said as Johann gave her the signal.

The man quickly fished out four large gold coins and sat them down and signed the book.

"Thank you lassie, my chest lads" the man said picking up his large sack leading them down the small corridor under the stairway. Both boys wiped their foreheads and lifted the chest high enough to move it several feet while stopping at intervals to rest.

"What have you got in that chest sir?" Bradley asked curiously.

"Don't you worry about that, you'll see tomorrow" the man answer quickly and nonchalantly.

"You don't ask a customer nosy questions" Jordan whispered to his younger brother.

They finally got the chest just outside the room and they sighed in relief.

"Thank you lads, and here you go" he said quickly giving each boy a handful of silver coins.

"Thank you sir! If you need anything else just let us know!" Bradley quickly jumped in.

"Yes thank you!" Jordan agreed as they walked away allowing the man to retire to his room.

The last reserved customer finally came shortly after. It was a fancy dressed middle aged lady with a younger woman dressed nicely as well. They were escorted by two men armed with longswords. "This place is still the same I see..." the older woman yawned.

"It's quaint as like last time my lady" the younger woman commented. Both ladies were wearing black gowns with red laces. The older woman wore a huge powdered wig and the younger woman had her hair neatly put up.

"Welcome, are you Ms. Havisham?" Mariah asked.

"Why yes girl, and how much will a weekend here at this-establishment cost me?" she asked a bit snidely.

"For how many people?" Mariah asked.

"Myself, my maid, and my body guards...so that would be-four young lady" the middle aged woman said again condescendingly.

"It will be a hundred gold my lady" Mariah said with a false smile.

"Ugh! Two months ago I only paid eighty gold! Now the price has increased by twenty?!" the middle aged lady said with a bit of outrage. Johann quickly came over to diffuse the situation.

"Lady Havisham, I'm really sorry, what's the problem?" Johann went in damage control.

"This girl says your rooms for me and my entourage is now one hundred for the weekend! Is this true!?" she looked at her than him accusingly.

"Sadly it is...but for you we will give you last price, but next time it will be a hundred my lady" Johann conceded.

"Ahem! Well then that's fair, thank you sir" she said quickly having her maid drop a small black velvet pouch tied with red ribbons on the counter. Mariah opened the small sacks and quickly began counting the eight big gold coins.

"Just sign the book my lady and we can put you and your maid on the first floor in room two. Your body guards will have to go to room eight upstairs" Johann said quickly wanting to finish the transaction.

"Why can't we ladies have the upstairs room" the middle aged woman complained again.

"Trust me, you don't want to be up there such upstanding ladies as yourselves next to ruffians" Mariah chimed in.

"She's right" Johann quickly interjected.

"Fine!" Ms. Havisham said quickly walking away toward her room followed by the maid carrying a back pack with her escorts carrying a small sized chest behind them.

"Glad that's over with...it's best not to argue with her. She has influence in many towns" Johann replied.

"Charming lady like her?" Mariah asked a bit melodramatically.

"We are officially full I see" Matilda came out of the kitchen since there was a break at last.

"I can always give my room up and take the attic?" Mariah suggested since she stayed in room one.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Johann said until two new strangers entered the inn.

"You were saying?" Matilda asked a bit surprised.

Mariah looked over and saw a woman wearing a long gray coat with a tall fedora looking buckled hat. Her eyes were unable to be seen under the shadow of her hat. A man accompanied her with a red bandana around his mouth and a hand pistol on his side wearing similar attire. Mariah's eyes grew big and she tried but failed to hide her surprise.

"You know them?" Matilda said quickly noticing Mariah's sudden shock.

Mariah couldn't answer and she stood dumbfounded.


	3. Intrigue

A tall woman with a double buckled hat and long blond hair walked gracefully over to the counter accompanied by a sturdy looking man wearing a long gray coat and a red bandana covering his mouth. He had a visible scar on his left cheek; his eyes looked sunken in but you could see in the light they were a pale gray. Mariah stood trying to regain her composure visibly a little unnerved.

"We would like a room for the night please" The woman said making eye contact with Mariah.

"We'd like to, but we just booked our last room" Johann said looking over to Mariah.

"You're shitting me right?!" the man's slightly muffled voice responded as his expression changed to one of annoyance.

"No It's quite alright...I'll give up my room" Mariah muttered to Johann.

The man and woman regarded her suspiciously.

"I'll just move my clothes sack up to the cot in in the attic" Mariah said quickly going to her room.

"Is she a patron here?" the woman asked.

"No, she is our 'adopted' daughter and she has taken permanent residence in the room" Johann explained.

"I see..." the woman looked back to Johann as Matilda followed Mariah.

"So how much will it be?" the man asked with a somewhat raspy voice.

"Twenty-five a night..." Johann said slowly pausing watching their reaction.

"Fine!" the woman replied with a cool tone.

"A bit pricey aren't ya?" the man said as he quickly counted out forty coins and sat them on the counter.

"The rooms are in high demand this weekend, we're having our monthly outdoor market tomorrow" Johann explained taking out the guest book.

"A farmer's market?" the woman said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Actually a lot of things market" Johann said as Mariah and Matilda came out of room one carrying her things up the stairs.

"Fair enough..." the woman said withdrawing any future criticism just wanting to see their room.

After a few minutes the new clients entered the room and shut the door. Then a familiar face to the inn keeper arrived. A tall thin lanky man with a heavily embroidered coat of dark blue. He had a thin mustache and was accompanied by a bigger and fatter man who wore a black tunic with a pair of grey linen pants and black boots.

"Mayor Clonx" Johann quickly greeted him.

"Inn keeper Johann... yes... I need to speak to you privately please" the man said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"It's ok I can take care of the front" Mariah assured him as he looked to her.

"What's this about?" Matilda quickly wanted to know.

"With all due respect madam, I'm sure your husband would like to keep this a bit...private?" the man said dryly looking to Johann.

The tall fat man snorted once as his belly shook like a bowl full of jelly.

"Matilda it's fine, let me talk to him" Johann nodded as they went into the small office in the back of the kitchen. The fat man grabbed a turkey leg off a plate and began eating it ravenously. They squeezed into the tiny room that was only furnished with a desk and two seats. A small stand with a drawer sat in the corner with an old oil lamp on it and a small chest with a big lock on it sat on tucked away out of view under the table.

"So how are things mayor?" Johann asked as they both took a seat while the fat man stood by the door quickly reducing the turkey leg to a clean bone.

"Stressful as always, but I have bad news for you..." Mayor Clonx said at length getting Johann's full attention.

"As you know, Hamlet has had lots of problems with... supernatural entities that are from beyond this world" he paused to scratch his chin.

"We have many people wanting to move here and there between. I am a businessman Johann, I know this inn has been in your family for fifty years" he stopped again to think his next phrase carefully.

"We are in a financial crisis" the mayor said evenly.

"How so?" Johann said a bit annoyed as he noticed the two gold rings adorned with gems on his left hand.

"The village upgrades have not been cheap, and good labor is rising exponentially in price. Disease runs rampant outside the town walls. We need a full time sanatorium not just a few days a month visiting plague doctor. The treasury in town is shrinking each month... I fear we may not be able to pay our militia very soon" the mayor stopped already sensing Johann knew exactly where this was going.

"You're raising property taxes again?!" Johann's eyes widened.

"Unfortunately yes, I have other buyers interested in your inn if you cannot afford to pay anymore" the mayor was quick to add a consolation.

"I just paid you seventy crowns (700 gold) for the month!" Johann gasped.

"I know, but I must raise the rate to a hundred crowns-I'm really sorry and know my father would not have wanted this; but the reality is the services that are rendered to this village's residents cannot go unpaid" the mayor explained in a more dry tone.

"Hmph!" the fat man snorted throwing down the turkey leg bone having finished it like an animal.

"Where's that damned turkey leg!?" Matilda could be heard out in the kitchen shouting.

"Hmph!" the big fat man snorted while smirking.

"So you would go against your father's wishes of fair treatment and compassion for your fellow kinsmen?" Johann asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Is there a problem?" the overstuffed ox standing by the door asked showing his club that hung from his belt blocked out of site by his big tummy.

"No Yates, I'm sure Johann understands our plight perfectly, isn't that right Johann?" the mayor continued his dry tone.

"Who is this man anyway? I've never seen him here before?" Johann asked suspiciously.

"Never mind that, either come up with thirty more crowns by the end of the month or be prepared to sell out. Remember Johann, I have kept the wrath of half the village off you and your permanent guest who brought plague to us" the mayor said nonchalantly rising from his chair as he and the big man Yates left the room. Matilda quickly made her way past the mayor and his body guard into the office as they left.

"What did he want?" Matilda asked with a bit of discontent in her voice.

"Taxes" was all Johann could say as he opened the small chest counting the profits they had obtained for the month.

"They just raised them barely six months ago! We can't keep raising prices on our patrons" Matilda said throwing her own two sense in.

"We may not have a choice, or he will force us to sell our inn" Johann said grimly as he began counting what they had made from the previous two weeks.

"Every room is filled tonight and tomorrow, certainly that will help" Matilda said trying to make light of the situation.

"Everything cost too much, the meat I buy from the hunters, the produce from the locals not to mention that winter is not far from now which means everything goes up in price. The taxes, maintenance on the building..." Johann stressed.

"We'll figure something out, maybe business will pick up?" Matilda smiled half-heartedly not knowing what else to say.

The mayor and his body guard passed by the front desk, the mayor quickly walked by, but Yates gave Mariah a creepy longing stare that made her shiver involuntarily.

Jordan noticed the stare and gave the big man a fiery gaze. The rest of the patrons looked on knowing things over the past few years were changing.

"Are you ok?" Jordan quickly ran up to the desk.

"Aye, I'm not afraid of that tub of lard" Mariah brushed it off.

"Don't worry, we have some of the best warriors in this village" Jordan reassured her.

"It's not their prowess in battle I question, but their character..." Mariah replied unsure if Jordan would understand.

"Father keeps talking about how more new mercenaries are showing up and want to be paid lots of gold" Jordan sighed.

"Shhh..." Mariah whispered trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Sorry" Jordan smiled awkwardly.

"It's ok, when there are patrons here, the less we talk in front of others, the less rumors will travel" Mariah explained. Jordan's grandparents came out of the kitchen looking a bit concerned yet tried to seem calm.

"Mariah, Jordan, you two and Bradley go eat something. Johann and I will manage out here" Matilda tried to sound cheerful.

The day quickly passed by and gave way to dusk, many of the guests were coming out of their room to eat or just to lounge in the tavern. As it became darker outside, the bar and the tables were filling with patrons and foreigners alike. This night was particularly becoming more boisterous. The strange two men who were dressed nice came down dressed as jesters drawing attention from everyone. Johann and Mariah were constantly refilling mugs and tankards, but noticed the duo as they came to the bar.

"Sir, would you mind if we did a small performance?" one asked with a foreign accent as the other had his mug refilled lying down five silver coins.

"What kind of performance?" Johann asked a bit cautiously.

"You'll like it, trust us" the other man smiled.

"I don't know...there's not much space in here..." Johann said seeing how truly packed they were.

"I promise, if we break anything, we will reimburse you for any problems" the younger man said with the flick of a gold coin to Johann.

"Ok, but if anything happens, I'll hold both of you responsible" Johann said quickly pocketing the gold coin.

"Thanks, you won't regret it" they both said quickly going back to their table and gathering their props walking over to the stairs.

"This should be interesting" Mariah said as a few of the patrons began to turn their heads as they donned their costumes. The old man were a dark green jesters hat and mask while the other man wore a dark purple jester's hat and mask. The younger man began playing a fast paced tune on his lute as the older man joined in with a violin lightly stomping his foot in time. Half the tavern began to watch and listen intently while the others continued with their conversations.

"Their not half bad you know" Mariah commented seeing Johann nod with his first smile all evening..

The four fishermen were sitting at one table and clapping adjacent to the rich middle-aged lady, her maid, and bodyguard clapping and stomping away with the music. The other guests staying at the inn were watching and drinking from the bar. By the end of the long medley, almost the entire tavern clapped with much mirth, something normally that doesn't happen very often. Talented minstrels in this part of the country were a delicacy.

"It's about that time of the month we get those from other parts" Johann remarked as they continued to refill tankards while Jordan and Bradley cleared tables of plates and bowls. The two jesters bowed and began to speak.

"Merci Beaucoup! He is Millaurd, and Je suis Pierre..." he paused drawing a couple of confused stares as he mixed is native tongue with the peoples'.

"We are traveling minstrels, tonight we will tell you a tale about a man who single handedly destroyed his town" Pierre finished.

The tavern became almost silent as this headline turned more heads. Mariah noticed out of the corner of her eye the man and woman staying in her room finally emerged right on cue and took a seat at the bar each lying down a gold coin wanting a drink. Johann quickly grabbed two mugs and filled them to the top with foamy ale. Mariah regarded both of them but then quickly turned her gaze back to the jesters as Pierre began strumming his lute reciting free verse.

"There once was a rich man who had everything..." he strummed and finger picked a boisterous fanfare while Millaurd played a counter melody.

"A town, a castle, cattle, women, and gold..." Pierre continued with his fanfare a few measures more as Millaurd followed up with his own fanfare.

"Everything in life that had a zing, yet ambitions and powers that lie hidden were untold..." the melodies and counter melodies began to heighten in brightness.

"He wanted more, more, more! It was never enough, never satisfied with his whores!" a few clients laughed at the vulgar words.

"With every coin and gem he gave, to those whose work was slave, until he came to a door where a fate he made- the destruction and the grave!" they continued in a much darker tone switching from a major key to a minor key.

"Death come not! Death come not! We are not those you sought! The dark gods come from the pitch black, and who are the heroes to embark!" they finished with a fortissimo drawing a good applause from those who knew about the tale of the old lord of the town up north. Those who didn't know clapped too unknowing the dark truth behind it.

Mariah was interested in the song and applauded too, the roguish man and woman did not clap but continued to drink. The rich middle-aged lady and her maid each took one fishermen back to their room afterwards laughing and stumbling all the way there.

"We will finish off with something a bit lighter, yes, no?" Pierre continued with another medley putting an empty tankard in front of him. He and Millaurd had the tavern clapping again as cheer spread throughout the bar. A few patrons threw some coins into the tankards tipping their hats or waving in gratitude, then left.

"Thank you mon aimes!" Pierre bowed, but was interrupted by the entrance swinging open as a couple of patrons had terrified looks on their face pointing back outside.


	4. The Rabble & The Rabid

Nightfall came swiftly as a stage coach raced toward Marchnik. The only light from the few stars and moon that poked through the clouds prevented the darkness from completely dominating. A couple leagues away from the village, the stage coach rushed desperately down the old wore out road. A hooded man held the reigns of the black two horse coach. A chest and a crate were tied to the top as the door and windows to the coach were tightly secured. The stage coach moved at break-neck speed bumping over small rocks and dipping into depressed parts of the road. The hooded man smacked the reigns again on the horses' backs as light from Marchnik finally became visible while leaving a trail of dust. The gates were closed evoking a gasp from the hooded man as he reached in his coat and pulled out his musket gun in one hand and fired a single shot into the air.

Two watchmen sat gazing across the field where the road disappeared into the dark. To the west, the pine trees became more thick with bushes and brier patches making travel by coach impossible. Each watchmen was armed with a shortsword, a crude rifle, and wore crude studded leather armor. Most nights were fairly uneventful with few intrepid travelers. It was rare for monsters or animals to wander near the village walls, but the frequency for those kinds of incidents were beginning to rise. Lightning could be seen flashing way off in the distance with a soft rumbling thunder. A sudden blast put the watchmen back on guard as they quickly readied their rifles.

"Sounded like a gunshot!" one of the guards said as they tried to look beyond the darkness as the watchmen sat on a platform ten feet above the ground.

Not long after the gunshot, two horses and a stage coach could be seen racing toward the gates.

"Looks like we have outsiders coming from the north, and their moving pretty fast" the other watchmen called out to a third watchmen below.

"They better have a good reason for coming so late" the third watchmen said glancing out a small hole big enough to poke an arrow or the end of a rifle through.

Late night stragglers were usually bandits posing as merchants or travellers, rarely were they actually what they claimed to be.

"Please! Let us in! We are being pursued!" came a shout as the stage coach stopped with the horses prancing nervously in front of the gate.

"Oh yea? And who might you be? Another bandit?" one of the watchmen shouted back.

"We are coming from Hamlet, please!" the hooded man said nervously looking back behind him.

The main light from the hanging lanterns did not reveal the faces very well, only shadow and vague glances of detail.

"State your business" the other watchmen shouted sternly.

"I am escorting Frau Heidi, she's here for your local chapel!" the driver said knocking on the sliding window door on the back.

"I am here to cure your diseased" A robed and hooded woman came out holding up a lantern revealing her face to the guards who recognized her.

"Why are you coming at this late hour?" the first watchmen asked suspiciously.

"We need nightshade, thyme, and rosemary herbal leaves which you have" Frau Heidi quickly answered.

A feint growling could be heard back in the distance of the darkness as a flash of lightning lit up the sky behind them.

"You don't have others with you?" another watchmen asked sceptically.

"We did, we lost them to bandits on the way here-please help us!" the stage coachmen pleaded.

"Fine! Let them in quickly!" the town guard ordered loudly to the gate keeper after hearing the distant growl.

One of the gate guards came down off the platform to help the guard open the gate as it required two to move the bars. The doors weren't so easy to open and required a bit of strength to open them fast. The gates were tall thick logs cemented together with hard clay. Once the gates were open wide enough for the stage coach to come through, the horses dashed in startling the few villagers out late.

"Whoaa!" the stage coach driver shouted trying to calm the horses down.

"Hurry! Close the gates! Incoming! Monsters!" the remaining watchmen on the high platform said as he fired his rifle.

"Stay in the Coach Frau Heidi!" the driver said as he held out his gun preparing a target.

"Schizer! Rabid Gnashers!" The woman dressed in dark robes cursed as she came out of the coach. A loud shot rang out from the top of the fort blasting one beastly rabid dog with a rifle musket gun.

"Go find safety Frau Heidi!" the driver said as six blood thirsty beasts blitzed the gate. The woman put on a beaked plague mask and armed herself not having time to flee.

The stage coach driver fired a shot blasting one of the rabid hound's back, it got back up and continued charging towards him.

"Giles!" the woman shouted as two more rabid gnashers raced at them.

"Schizer!" Frau Heidi quickly stepped out of the way as one of them lunged at her with frightening speed. She quickly side stepped it's lunge and came up with her kris dagger ripping an already gaping wound on it.

"Get away beast!" Giles the driver shouted as another went for his leg biting him. He quickly countered with another shot shattering its skull.

The two guards were busy struggling with two other rabid gnashers having taken some vicious bites.

"Nicht gut!" Frau Heidi exclaimed as another ran past them scaring the horses to go off into a trot deeper into the village.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a matter of seconds, the evening of mirth dissolved into chaos as patrons let their curiosity get the better of them rushing out the front while others hid. Men were shouting out orders frantically as horses were whining loudly and screams of villagers began to carry. The two performing jesters at the bottom of the stairs stopped quickly putting their instruments on the main counter desk, then quickly made their way to the door as well. The village center bell could be heard throughout the town warning of an impending attack.

"I wouldn't be so quick to throw my life away if I were them" the woman in the buckled hat replied.

"It's not our business to get involved in others' affairs... unless there is coin involved" the man said through his red bandanna around his mouth.

Loud shots rang out then the sound of horses whining and a stage coach racing by drew more curiosity, including Mariah's. She cautiously left behind the counter going towards the door when a sudden scream made her jump back, but something inside her made her continue forward.

"Mariah!" Jordan called out to her as she was just about to open the door. It was too late.

When she opened the door one of the patrons had been bitten badly by something as he was bleeding out profusely on the ground. She quickly spun around to see one of the jesters wielding a sharp rounded curved sickle.

"Everyone, get back inside if you value your life!" the jester shouted then suddenly lashing out at the beast almost decapitating it. Another patron had a dagger out standing over his friend who had been viciously bitten while trying to help him to his feet. Mariah quickly ran to aid one of the fishermen who had been bitten badly. Mariah was about to help both fishermen get in the inn when she heard a loud growl a swift movement on her opposite side.

She looked toward the gate as the night watchmen were struggling to close the gate as a huge pack of these vicious diseased dogs invaded the village.

"Aarrrgghh!" the other fisherman yelped as he was bit again making her jump back in shock amazed at the sheer speed of these beasts. The other fisherman pulled out a dagger and stabbed the diseased dog in the abdomen. Then it turned to bite him even after it had just been stabbed.

"Look out!" Mariah shouted. Quickly out of instinct, she yanked out her bodice dagger and stabbed the foul beast in the head forever silencing it. Both fisherman looked at her amazingly even though they had both been fairly injured. Mariah quickly retrieved the small dagger.

"Mariah!" Jordan shouted with concern from the front door of the inn.

"Get back inside Jordan!" Mariah scolded. Before she knew it, outside came the tall fourteen year old holding a thick wooden table leg.

"The performers!" Jordan pointed out.

"Jordan no! You get back inside!" Mariah told him again as she realized one of the fishermen had a bad wound that would need attention very soon.

The two jesters were contending with another couple of rabid gnashers as they relentlessly continued to attack anything that moved. One of them lunged at the older jester biting his arm. The other jester stabbed the beast below its eye forcing it to let go. The other gnasher was still moving and ran to bite the younger jester but was quickly stopped as the jester countered in rapid succession with his sickle almost slicing it in half leaving a gory mess.

"Close the gate!" Just then a night patrol of militia man came dashing past to the front gate.

Mariah could see the gate keepers and two other people struggling as more rabid gnashers were popping through the gate. Four more came rushing up towards them, two attacked the trio of patrolmen rushing to aid the front lines.

"Get inside now! Both of you!" the younger jester yelled as he readied his sickle and dagger for the next onslaught. It was too late, those decaying diseased beasts were almost as quick as a galloping horse. The younger jester held his ground as one of the beasts came directly for him. It lunged in the air as the jester dodged countering with a fast slash with his sickle.

The second dog ran straight for Jordan, not being a seasoned warrior, he only had the instinct to hold the table leg out in front of him. The creature charged ferociously biting the table leg fortunately for Jordan, but the lunge knocked him down.

"Jordan!" Mariah rushed with her small bodice dagger stabbing the creature, but it quickly snapped its head around and nipped her hand with a grazing wound forcing her to leave her dagger buried in the beast's side. Jordan desperately swung the table leg hitting the creature in the head. It quickly snapped back at him grazing his cheek thanks to the table leg. It would not be enough to prevent more attacks on the young teen.

"NO!" Mariah screamed as the beast was about to inflict a serious wound on the struggling Jordan pinned underneath it.

Something even stranger happened. A huge raven dived down from the roof of the inn squawking madly with its talons in front of it landing on the beasts head gouging its eyes out giving Jordan just the distraction he needed to roll out from under the monster. While the beast was preoccupied with its newest threat, Jordan took the advantage and swung down as hard as he could on the beast. The impact shattered the creature's vertebrae with a loud crack.

As Mariah and Jordan finished off the beast with the help of this unknown ally, the beast that had been stabbed changed its target and ran directly for Mariah only allowing her enough time to turn to see her assailant. Unarmed and defenceless, she threw up her arms, but a quick breezing wind hit her instead as the beast fell dead to the ground. She saw the woman with the double buckled hat casually walk over and collect her daggers from the carcass as the raven quickly vanished back into the night.

"That's some ally you have there" the woman said nonchalantly.

"Thank you!" Mariah said gratefully.

"Damn! I told her not to come until dawn!" the woman looked up quickly sprinting away toward the gate.

"Women! They never listen!" the man who was with her came out dashing after her.

Mariah noticed ahead the familiar mask and instantly knew who the woman was talking about. She quickly retrieved her small dagger from the carcass.

"We're lucky to be alive!" Jordan said looking at the carcasses to Mariah.

"Brother!" Bradley came outside with Johann.

"Frau Heidi!" Mariah rushed after the two strangers.

"Mariah!" Jordan said starting to rush after her but was stopped by his grandfather.

"You're not going anywhere! You nearly got yourself killed!" Johann yelled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mariah dashed after the two strangers wanting to help Frau Heidi. The shady man pulled out a gun and finished off one of the dogs with a loud violent blood spattering shot. The lower part of the beast's jaw almost dropped from its head as it was attacking the trio of militia men. They quickly finished off the other beast allowing them to aid their allies. The woman flashed her two daggers as soon as she arrived stopping two more monsters from entering the gate. Frau Heidi was holding her own standing next to Giles her driver who had a serious wound fighting with two horrid rabid gnashers.

"We'll take care of the remaining monsters just close the damned gate!" the man shouted through his bandanna with a raspy voice.

There was still a few beasts. Two were nibbling off two of the gate keepers who had died fighting. One was struggling with the last watchmen as he quickly flashed his shortsword in a brazen attack hacking its skull. One of the beasts attacking Frau Heidi quickly decided to lunge at her.

"NO!" Mariah screamed with more intense rage and the raven swooped down out of the sky again landing its talons right in the creatures eyes blinding it as it squawked madly.

"What the hell!?" the man exclaimed not seeing anything like this before. Deciding not to question this turn in good fortune he shot the beast at point blank range finishing it off. The woman took a pick axe and quickly drove the point of it down the other attacking rabid gnasher's throat. Continuing their momentum, the woman raced to aid the last live gate keeper with another well struck attack instantly killing the beast.

The man fired his gun in succession shooting both the beasts standing over the corpses of the other two watchmen. They quickly turned to him to attack but was slowed by Heidi's quick reaction as she threw a small vial from her robes down at the beasts' feet. Green looking smoke immediately spewed from the broken vial.

The woman with the buckled hat watched as the raven flew back up in the air circling around them then just seemed to disappear.

"Don't breathe the vapors!" Frau Heidi warned. The man with the red bandanna fired shots in succession finishing off the creature.

The patrolmen quickly shut and barred the gates and began to survey the aftermath. Frau Heidi wasted no time and quickly began tending to the wounded as the others cautiously made sure the threat was eliminated.


	5. Sanctuary & Healing

The sudden horrific turn of events plunged the village into shock. The gate keeper had his throat ripped during overwhelming odds of he and one of the watchmen trying to fend off four rabid gnashers. The other watchmen bled to death from multiple vicious bites, but there were other minor casualties which held lasting effects. With the village militia only having the bare minimum numbers, this loss would be devastating over a short time without replacements. Never before had such an attack happened by denizens of the weald much further north of there.

The stage coach was found on the opposite side of the village along with the panicked horses. The other militia patrol brought the plague doctor her luggage which had various supplies. Frau Heidi had been fortunate with only very minor injuries thanks to her combat training from survival in the cove not far from the town Hamlet. She quickly orchestrated an effort to get every injured person to the small stone chapel in the center of the village to counter the possible diseases. People were coming out of their homes with fearful looks on their faces while the remaining patrol were instructing everyone back into their houses. The inn had people going in and out until finally Johann could no longer deal with all the chaos.

"Oi! Oi! Listen up! I'm locking up the inn within the hour when I return. Either be inside or find another place to stay for the night!" Johann said with much aggravation in his voice. Everyone gave him confused stares like a deer would caught in bright lights at night.

"Are you going to the chapel?" Matilda asked the rather obvious question.

"Yes, I'll be back soon. Bradley, I need you to help your grandmother cleaning up the inn tonight and settling the people in" Johann said as he quickly dashed out the door.

"Oooo! Uuhhhmm!" a woman's voice moaned.

"Take it!" a man's low voice growled.

"Go finish sweeping the kitchen" Matilda quickly redirected her young grandson away from the obscene noises rolling her eyes.

Down at the chapel, the priest had moved most of the pews out of the way to allow bedrolls to be spread out to bring in victims of rabid gnasher attacks. Frau Heidi quickly bandaged and cleaned her own wounds so she could help everyone else. Mariah assisted her and helped the priest boil a cauldron of hot water over a fire. The tension was in the air as everyone who was bitten was advised to come get treatment.

"Father Fritz, will we need more water?" Mariah asked as she carefully scooped out boiling hot water into a wooden bucket with a huge wooden ladle.

"I think so, I'll take that in to Frau Heidi, keep an eye on the cauldron" the priest said carefully taking it back inside the chapel. The stone chapel was an average sized abbey. There were five stained glass windows on each side and two round windows at each end depicting light and angels. There was a small altar at the front on a slightly raised platform with candelabras on each side. To the far left of the platform was a nice sized clavichord since they couldn't afford a reed or pipe organ. To the far left was a big wooden door which led to the small residence of the priest and his office.

"That was some trick" a woman's voice quickly said catching Mariah off guard.

"What trick?" Mariah asked a bit confused as the tall shady man with her stood silently observing.

"Your...friend" the woman said ambiguously.

"You mean the young boy at the inn? He's in here getting treatment...just who are you anyways?" Mariah asked with a bit of suspicion.

"Oh? So that's the thanks we get for saving you and your friend's life?" the woman shifted her tone a little.

"No-Thanks, I really mean that, but why are you asking about him?" Mariah asked again. The man snickered a little.

"I wasn't talking about that child, I was talking about that bird of yours" the woman finally got it out.

"The raven?" Mariah asked a bit innocently.

"Yes!" she said with a bit more conviction.

"I really don't know much about it" Mariah paused to look around seeing no one approaching.

"Ravens just don't come to a human's rescue out of the blue" the woman replied.

"I see it in my dreams... it calls out to me... it hears my calls..." Mariah said as the creeping sound of footsteps began approaching.

"We'll talk more in the morning... take care of your friends, and yourself..." the mysterious woman turned to walk away with the man following her.

"What's your name?" Mariah asked quickly.

"You can call me Raven" the woman said not turning around as they returned to the inn. Mariah stood there momentarily confused but quickly regained her composure once she saw Johann.

"Where's my grandson?" Johann almost demanded.

"He's inside the chapel getting treatment for his bite" Mariah quickly answered.

Johann regarded her then noticed Mariah's left hand was bandaged, then left her standing in front of the cauldron outside.

"Your help will be more useful inside, I'll cover the cauldron" Father Fritz came out with a good sized pot lid. Father Fritz was a grey haired man with a thin mustache, but very stout and full of vitality. The chapel was also his residence so he chopped fire wood, even did minor repairs to the building itself. His face was weathered and his hands were hard, but his kindness was well known throughout the village.

"Are you sure father?" Mariah asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just going to cover this and get another log to keep the fire going just in case we need more hot water" Father Fritz said going to get another log.

When Mariah entered, the surviving gate keeper was leaving the chapel. There were eight bed rolls spread out with the less injured sitting up while the more serious injured victims were lying down. Frau Heidi was injecting some serum into Jordan when she walked up to join her while Johann was standing patiently watching. Jordan winced as the needle pricked him.

"I need to return to my duties, thank you Frau Heidi" the watchmen replied gratefully.

"Be careful out there eh?" Frau Heidi said having already cleaned the guard's wounds and bandaged them giving him a shot of serum to protect from infection.

"That should keep any sign of rabies out of your blood" Frau Heidi said reassuringly returning to her patient at hand.

"His wounds are ok?" Johann nagged.

"His cheek wound will heal in about a week, it's cleaned and the others are just scratches he will need to just keep clean for the next day or two" Frau Heidi explained.

"Well thanks, Jordan we have work to finish" Johann said matter of fact.

"Do you mind if I stay an help just a little longer?" Mariah spoke up drawing Johann's gaze.

"Fine, be back within the hour" Johann said hesitating and sighing in annoyance drawing a blank stare from Frau Heidi.

"Thank you Mariah for..." Jordan said passing by her with gratitude but Johann grabbed him by the arm prodding him along.

"I think I'm fine" the younger performer said.

Frau Heidi continued her quick and thoughtful care of the rest of the victims.

"You're free to go, but your friend needs to stay, that injury was pretty nasty to his leg and thigh" she replied without looking at him going to one of the fishermen who too had been moderately injured.

"Mon frère?" Pierre looked as his friend's wounds.

"Je vais bien, va dormir" Millaurd said in his native tongue telling his friend to go sleep.

"Êtes-vous sûr?" Pierre asked one last time.

"Oui, oui..." Millaurd waved his hands wincing at the stinging pain in his thigh as he turned.

"Get a stool and prop his foot up, he needs to keep it elevated" Frau Heidi said to Mariah pointing to Millaurd.

"Yes Frau" Mariah said retrieving prayer stools.

"You're free to return to the inn if you wish, but your friend will need to stay" Frau said to one of the fishermen.

"Ya think he'll be ok?" the fishermen with only a bandaged hand asked.

"That bite on his face nearly got his eye, he's lucky, but he's lost a lot of blood and will need time to recover" Frau Heidi explained as the other fishermen lied sedated with pain numbing serum.

"Will he recover by the morn of Monday?" the man asked with a bit of concern.

"I don't know..." Frau Heidi said as she took out a jar of leeches. "Come back tomorrow, I've got to finish treating this wound" she finished.

The fishermen quickly turned away and left. Mariah returned propping up Millaurd's leg on a red cushioned stool.

"Merci madame" Millaurd said gratefully leaning his head back on his bedroll pillow.

"What's that mean?" Mariah asked not really sure what it meant.

"Thank you" Millaurd whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Pierre, Jouez-moi une chanson" Millaurd said again. Mariah checked his leg and re-bandaged it back satisfied it looked as Frau had explained how it should look.

"Uummmm-aaahhhhh!" the driver of the stage coach moaned from a head, arm, and leg wound.

"Mariah, get into my green pouch and get one of the vials in there and give it to Giles" Frau Heidi said carefully using leeches to continue sucking out any poison the sedated fisherman may have. Mariah did as she was told and swiftly came to Giles' bedside. The wounds had all been initially cleaned but were still fresh and painful.

"Oooohhh it hurts!" Giles moaned.

"Drink this" Mariah said propping his half bandaged head up putting the now open vial to his lips.

"What is..." Giles hesitated asking but got a quick response from Heidi.

"Drink it if you want your pain to stop!" Frau Heidi said sternly. Mariah brought the vial to his lips and slowly tipped the fluids into his mouth. His left eye closed as he seemed to be squinting and grimacing. Mariah didn't know if it was because the serum burned going down or just tasted awful which was usually the case for such tonics and potions of healing. Giles pursed his lips and kept squinting and Mariah put his head back in resting position.

"Ughhh..." Giles finally murmured.

"He's fine for now, I need help bleeding this one" Frau Heidi instructed until a harmonious sound erupted from the front of the chapel.

"Leeches?" Giles muttered.

"You're next" Frau Heidi told him casually.

Giles turned uneasily to his side.

"Oui, oui, très bonne chanson...merci" Millaurd said softly listening to tune as Pierre played the fast paced tune which gradually began to slow down in tempo.

"Mariah I need you to hold this plate under his cheek until enough blood has been drained that the disease will be manageable. This will be tricky since I can't drain too much more blood for he may go into shock" Frau Heidi spoke up a little bit ignoring the music. Mariah ignored the urge to watch Pierre and held the plate steady. The moderate sized black leech was placed on the wound on his cheek as it began sucking blood. Mariah grit her teeth as she watched the leech. Frau Heidi held on to the back of the leech with her fingers. Very little blood was escaping the leeches insatiable hunger. Without warning, Frau Heidi quickly cut into the leech with a poke of a small knife and the leech went limp as blood freely dripped out of it onto the tray. The leech dropped onto the tray as well making a repulsive sound.

"You think that was bad?" Frau Heidi smirked as she re-dressed the wound and re-bandaged it again.

"So what happened on your way here?" Mariah suddenly asked.

"We were attacked by bandits in the weald" Frau Heidi answered while continuing her work.

"I heard you say that a couple others didn't make it" Mariah mentioned.

"Yes, they sacrificed themselves so Giles and myself could make it here-let's focus on what we're doing" Frau Heidi replied.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Father Fritz's voice interrupted. Frau Heidi and Mariah looked as Father Fritz entered.

"This is a place of worship, not some place of leisure entertainment" Father Fritz said walking to the front of the chapel.

"Monsieur, I'm very sorry, but my friend wishes for just a little music" Pierre explained apologetically.

"He's not bothering us" Frau Heidi said as she and Mariah finished cleaning up the rest of the fisherman's wounds.

"I'm sorry, carry on, but Mariah, you should go home. Johann did not look like he was very happy" Father Fritz warned.

"It's ok, I can handle it from here on out with Father Fritz" Frau Heidi said.

"How is my friend?" Pierre asked as he got up from the clavichord.

"Sleeping like a baby" Father Fritz smiled.

"Fine, I guess I will return to the inn" Mariah said taking off a green smock she wore when dealing with patients that Frau Heidi always had her wear.

"I will walk with you since I do not want to be shut out of the inn" Pierre said satisfied his friend was fine for the time being.

The night was filled with unease with whispers of a nameless fear. One of the village patrolmen had to assist the only gate keeper left. Mariah had remembered attacks but none like this since she had been there.

"Thank you for helping us" Pierre thanked Mariah as they walked.

"Sure, this is what I do-it helps me" Mariah answered a bit strangely.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to feel good for helping others" Pierre shrugged.

"Aye" Mariah nodded.

"I didn't know I would be battling monsters here" Pierre laughed a bit.

"How can you laugh at such a thing? Your friend almost died!" Mariah asked a bit incredulously.

"He's still alive petite, you cannot always look at the dark side of things or the madness may take you" Pierre explained.

"I saw your handiwork, you're a warrior" Mariah complimented.

"I spent two years as a guardsmen and ten years as a farmer in Gardinnay" Pierre answered in detail.

"So now you are a performer for a living? And a talented one at that!" Mariah continued referring to him also being a skilled keyboard player.

"Yes, I wanted to travel and see the world" Pierre explained.

"Don't you have a family?" Mariah asked but regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth.

"I did" Pierre laughed darkly.

"I'm really sorry...I lost mine too" Mariah apologized sincerely.

"No madame, it is fine" Pierre brushed it off as they arrived at the inn.

The door was still unlocked and the tavern had already been cleaned. The only light was coming from the lantern at the front desk and the light coming from the kitchen.

"Good night ma chérie" Pierre said disappearing as he walked up the stairs.

Mariah went into the kitchen waiting to get a tongue lashing, but Matilda came to her waving her away not to go into the office.

"Bar the door" Matilda whispered.

Mariah didn't argue but did exactly that. Johann must have been on the war path which was not frequent but occurred when he was under too much stress. Mariah took the oil lamp at the front desk and retired to the attic through a small door behind a set of drapes. Her room was already set up with a small cot. She had spent many nights in the attic when she first took residence at the inn. She was no stranger to the little room. She could see the a bit above the other buildings in the village all the way to the gate. She took off her dress only wearing her long off white chemise. She was about to lie down until she saw something that caught her attention. The gate was opened. She was too far away to really see what was going on, but she did see a few men enter. The gate remained slightly ajar for a few minutes more then was closed.


	6. The Market

A ray of sun crept through the small window in the attic that had white lacy curtains adorning and covering it. Mariah responded by pulling the covers over her head tired from the work in the chapel being up late the night before. The annoying sound of the roosters' early squawks made her bury her head under the pillow. Mariah managed to drift back to sleep for another hour despite the noise outside and people downstairs stirring around. After that hour, she could hear horses whining in the distant and more stirring elsewhere in the inn. She finally decided to get up and go down and help Matilda with early morning breakfast. The doors to the inn weren't opened until late sunrise, but she could hear the bustling sound of horses, wagons, and many people already present in the village.

"The open market" Mariah mumbled to herself remembering.

She cursed herself for sleeping in, but usually if she was needed they definitely let her know fairly quick. She expediently went through the old chest where she put her sack of clean clothes. She pulled out her old green plaid dress which was a gift from her last birthday from Matilda who had purchased it from a traveling merchant. She braided her hair, put on her stockings, shoes, a little rose essence perfume, and left the solace of the attic. Downstairs she could smell the fresh scent of baked bread, and frying sausage. It was always a pleasant smell in the morning to wake up to. When she went into the kitchen she saw both Jordan and Bradley helping their grandmother, but also their mother who continued chopping vegetables. Johann came out of the office with his son Dirk who was a bit taller and broader with sandy blond hair and a short beard. The tension was already percolating in the air as Dirk quickly turned his back to her.

"Ah Mariah, today I just want you manning the front desk" Johann said sounding like he was in a better mood.

"As you wish" Mariah said walking back out of the kitchen. As she began sorting through the guest log, Jordan quickly came behind her.

"I brought you something to eat" Jordan said putting a small plate with a huge roll and a small piece of sausage.

"Thanks Jordan" Mariah said appreciative as the sausage was still hot.

"Sorry about mom and dad, they..." Jordan started but Mariah stopped him.

"I know they don't care for me, so that's why I'm out here today and probably going to tell me to only go back to the kitchen if necessary" Mariah finished whispering.

"Well...our neighbour's husband was one of the watchmen killed last night, so all is not well" Jordan explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Mariah apologized.

"I can't remember anyone dying in the line of duty since..." Jordan paused.

"I know, when I came with my family, it was bad" Mariah finished his sentence.

"I-I didn't mean it like that" Jordan quickly clarified.

"It's ok...I figured with the open market today that the tavern would be busy. Is your father staying to help too?" Mariah asked.

"No, he is preparing for the funeral they are going to have in an hour before the open market opens their stalls" Jordan continued.

"Jordan!" a woman's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Ok, I have to get back to the kitchen" Jordan said quickly disappearing.

Mariah began arranging the tables for breakfast for those who were staying at the inn. She lifted the curtain and arranged them so the sun could come through the windows. As she prepared, she couldn't stop thinking about everyone else at the chapel the other night. Were they ok, were they still there? She kept working until she could hear doors opening and the steps creaking as those who were staying began to emerge. Three of the four fishermen were down first. They took their seats by the window and began discussing what they would do. Mariah waved at the one fishermen she helped treat at the chapel.

"How is your friend?" Mariah inquired.

"Not sure, we're going up to go check on him after we eat" the fisherman sighed. The other two sat quietly gazing out the window preoccupied with other concerns.

"When's breakfast?" one of them spoke up.

At that moment, Bradley came out with a tray and three plates already portioned with sausage, bread, and a boiled egg.

"Good morning sirs" he said putting the tray down on the table and carefully placing each plate in front of them.

"After last night...whew! Going to need a good, good, meal!" one of the other two fishermen smiled.

"Yes...it was... let's eat and get going, got to make some money!" the other quiet fishermen said with a more serious tone.

Bradley quickly returned to the kitchen with the tray. Mariah saw Ms. Havisham come out of her room with her maid and personal body guard. She looked a lot different than she did the night before with dishevelled hair, bright red faces, with a loose demeanor. They chose the table furthest away from the fishermen as if that was going to make witnesses who saw what they did the night before forget about it. She was dressed in a fancy Victorian style black dress with a purple frilly corset. She wore a purple hair net over her salt and pepper hair. Her maid wore too a similar outfit only her corset was red instead of purple. The guard was silent like a sentinel while observing everyone else. Mariah didn't know what to make of him wearing a full sleeved white shirt with a black cavalier hat, a pair of black pants, and a pair of fancy leather boots.

"Here you are Ms. Havisham!" Johann came out of the kitchen quickly with a tray of three plates.

"It's about time...I had to wait almost five minutes!" Ms. Havisham retorted slightly annoyed looking at her hands as Johann began setting the plates out in front of them.

"I'm so very sorry Ms. Havisham" Johann apologized while the maid snickered and the body guard watched but began eating.

"Aristocracy, to have that kind of power over people" Mariah mused as Ms. Havisham readjusted her rings.

"Why didn't you let me know Ms. Havisham was waiting?!" Johann whispered as he walked by the front desk to Mariah drawing her out of her thought. Mariah could only respond with a confused stare. Johann didn't wait for a response and returned to the back. Before she could think of anything else, the short stout red bearded man emerged from his room at last startling Mariah.

"Say there lass, is it possible to get those lads to help me with my chest again?"

"Oh!" Mariah quickly turned to the man.

"Sorry lass, didn't mean to startle ya there, but you seemed a little lost" the man spoke again gaining her attention.

"Um...they are in the back, but they're busy-" Mariah replied not really sure what to say.

"Well if you get them for me I will toss ya a nice shiny coin-after I eat of course" he smiled.

"When my boss comes out, I will ask him for you" Mariah assured him.

"Tell them to give me an extra plate, I'll pay for it if I have to" the man said straightening his tunic and tussling his red beard.

"You have another guest in your room?" Mariah asked quietly before she could think to keep that thought to herself.

"Well kind of-but she's outside, she's my best friend" the man smiled.

"I see... well I will tell my boss like I said" Mariah repeated.

Mariah quickly ran to the kitchen as Matilda and her daughter in-law were busy preparing food while Bradley and Jordan were busy helping. Mariah could hear Johann's son's voice raise a bit further to the back but couldn't make out what was being said.

"I have a patron out here who wants an extra breakfast plate" Mariah shouted.

"Ok Mariah, Leanne, can you throw another plate together for me. I have to cook more sausage" Matilda said focusing on the task.

"Yes" Leanne looked up at Mariah with an extreme aversion, then responded. She kept her hair up in a full white bonnet. She too was petite and slim with fair skin, but had auburn hair with green eyes.

Mariah quickly returned to the burly man. "They will have another plate coming"

"Perfect, she's hungry" the man said with a smile.

The middle-aged couple finally emerged as well taking a seat at the table adjacent from the burly red bearded man. They both waved at Mariah just as Jordan came out with a tray of plates giving anyone and everyone who didn't yet get a plate their meal.

"Thank you lad" the red bearded man smiled.

"You're welcome sir"

"Did you get the request for another plate? Also, if you're available could you help me with my chest again?" Thompkins quickly asked before Jordan could walk away.

"Um... let me finish serving breakfast and I'll see what we can do" Jordan answered diplomatically.

"Fair enough" the man responded as he quickly began eating. It wasn't even five minutes later when Jordan came rushing out of the kitchen with another plate and quickly placed it in front of Thompkins.

"Buckshot thanks you" Jordan heard Thompkins say as he scurried away.

The middle-aged woman waved her hand to Mariah while she ate. Mariah made her way over to her and her presumed husband's table.

"I have a question young lady, how many days does the market last?" she asked.

"Until Sunday evening madam" Mariah quickly answered.

"Good, we travel a lot and buy 'antiques'" she said in a very low voice.

"That's nice..." Mariah nodded looking around not wanting to get caught talking to the patrons for any pro-longed amount of time.

"You're not from around here, so where are you from?" the woman asked revealing her strange guttural accent. The question caught Mariah off-guard as she was speechless for a moment. She gazed at both the dark haired woman and her husband whom she noticed was quite muscular under that flowing fancy black poet's shirt. Then she regarded the woman about to answer when she noticed a peculiar tentacle or possibly elephant trinket around her neck.

"...How do you know...?" was all Mariah could say when she heard what was said with quite a bit of surprise. Her gaze was quickly diverted.

"Mariah!" she heard Johann's scolding tone.

"Sir Johann I presume?" Thompkins said standing that instant and approaching Johann putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Johann raised an eyebrow with his attention now redirected.

"I wanted to compliment you on your cooking! Just superb! I also need to borrow your grandsons again to help me with my chest. They will be needed to get my chest down to set my stall up for the day" Thompkins quickly explained not giving Johann a chance to say thank you.

"You're welcome sir, but I am afraid that they are preoccupied with other chores" Johann explained.

"Listen, I can't lift that chest by myself, is there anyone else who can just give me a little bit of their time?" Thompkins pleaded taking out a shiny gold coin.

At that moment Mariah returned to the counter sorting through the guest book and straightening the front. Dirk came out from the back with a disdainful look on his face. Mariah could feel his eyes boring into her back, but the tension was quickly diffused as Johann called him over.

"Dirk, could you help this gentleman carry his chest down to the market?" his father asked him politely.

"I guess I can..." Dirk said absently reshaping his demeanor.

"Why I kindly thank you, if you don't mind I'm ready whenever you are" Thompkins said stretching.

"Fine, lead the way" Dirk said without emotion.

Mariah watched Thompkins lead Dirk upstairs as Johann came to her as she tried to look busy.

"This is a warning, do not harass my customers, I've been hearing you can't stop chattering with them" Johann said in an even tone.

"But I wasn't bothering them-they ask me a question!" Mariah countered.

"Mariah, you need to understand that there are people who are strange, and their motives aren't exactly virtuous" Johann lowered his voice to almost a whisper then walked away.

Mariah watched out of the corner of her eye while Johann walked around to each of the customer's tables greeting them with a quick 'Hello and how are you?'. She noticed he spent more time with the rich lady and then the middle-aged couple. Dirk came down with Thompkins carrying his large chest. They stopped by the door with Thompkins smiling and giving a nod to Mariah while Dirk refused to even acknowledge her, then they continued out the door. Mariah walked over to the door and looked out watching as Dirk and Thompkins carried the chest with a fairly large dark brown hound following.

Mariah returned inside beginning to help clean up the tables as the patrons were making their way out to the market which had begun. No one had asked for their room to be tidied up on her way out which left her a few hours of down time if she wasn't busy helping in the kitchen. Before Mariah decided to do anything she went to the back to be absolutely sure. She was quickly met by Jordan who was getting ready to come out.

"You're in a hurry" Mariah commented.

"No, just wanted to let you know that grandmom said you were free to do whatever you want for the next couple of hours" Jordan informed her.

"I wonder why so generous today?" Mariah asked absently.

"Mom is here, and she thought it was better you take some time rather than...you know" Jordan explained.

"I get it, well then I'm taking a trip into the market" Mariah declared with some enthusiasm.

Mariah dashed up to her room to grab a small yellow shawl and half her pouch of gold she always kept hidden. Something about this market seemed different and exciting, but she would also make her way to the chapel to see how Frau Heidi's patients were doing. She slipped her bodice dagger in a small sheath hiding it carefully. The young woman thought with all that's been happening lately who knows what could happen. Without giving it much more thought, she dashed out to the market.

Meanwhile back at the inn...

"Why can't you and Johann just get rid of her?" Leanne finally asked as she and Matilda watched the big pot of stew simmer on the fire.

"We can't just throw her out, where will she go?" Matilda asked with compassion.

"Who cares! She's a grown woman now, and the inn would have more patrons if she wasn't here" Leanne argued.

"Listen at you! You have two sons and a daughter, and you would not show compassion?" Matilda brushed her off as she finished washing the rest of her crockery.

"I think we're doing fine. As of right now, the inn is full" Matilda shot her argument down.

"Only because this is fisher's and farmer's market, if not you would barely have a few rooms occupied. Only a few patrons come to drink, most stay home. Another thing is, I think Jordan may be developing a bit of an eye for her; and she lured him outside while those monsters were attacking nearly getting my oldest son killed!" Leanne complained fervently.

"She also stayed and helped Jordan defeat the monster, something most women would not have had the heart to do" Matilda said unfazed.

Johann entered the kitchen with Jordan and Bradley as they brought some fire logs into the kitchen.

"You agree don't you Johann?" Leanne continued on.

"Agree about what?" Jordan looked at his mother with curiosity.

"Mariah should move on, she's a grown woman, we've lived with this shame long enough on our family" Leanne explained.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it. I hear it from Dirk as well daily!" Johann said as he surveyed the amount of fire logs in the corner.

"Dad says he thinks she's a witch" Bradley blurted out.

"Shut up!" Jordan said elbowing his younger brother.

"Sorry! It's what dad says" Bradley shrugged defensively.

"I have no reason to throw her out when she has been very helpful to the inn. She works when no one else wants to" Johann spoke up.

"I will help in her stead. I'm family, she is not" Leanne quickly volunteered.

"For now, I cannot just throw her out without good cause, end of discussion" Johann concluded.

Leanne sighed and walked out of the kitchen accompanied with Bradley.

 **xxxxxxxx**

The clouds were rolling in leaving only gold rays of light coming through cracks of the clouds. Leanne darted towards the edge of town near the docks. There were at least thirty or forty stalls. The town was slowly coming alive as there were small groups dotted all around. Not wanting to be easily discovered, she covered her head up with her faded yellow shawl. The stalls closer to town were not fish, but a variety of practical and odd merchandise. The first was an incense shop with odd knick-nacks on a crowded couple of crates covered by a tent. A person wrapped in robes and shawls sat behind rearranging little statues. Mariah couldn't tell if the person was a man or a woman.

Across from that store was a produce stall with a variety of potatoes, beets, onions, and cabbage. An old man whom Mariah had seen from the previous market the month before had a couple bushels of each. The next two stalls were hunters who were selling their game. Salted and cured deer meat, bear meet, and other wild game. The next four stalls down were more produce of slightly different variation: tomatoes, green beans, carrots, cucumbers, black beans, and peppers. There was a sweet stall full of home made hard candy of different colors which attracted the children.

She kept walking until she noticed the red bearded man set up where the docks and boats met. She saw Dirk standing there talking to the man and his dark brown hound. He had a couple of crates in front of him displaying a set of swords, daggers, and axes. Mariah walked a little closer, but kept her distance. With all the noise, she could not hear what they were talking about. She saw the other patrons browsing aimlessly about, but was able to wander without molestation. She could only see Thompkins facial expressions. He seemed to have a slightly troubled look on his face. He cocked his eyebrows a few times and shrugged helplessly once. Dirk pivoted toward her way, and she mixed in with a small crowd of people walking toward the fisher's market side. Dirk suddenly turned and walked away from the docks back towards town.

"What could he be talking about that would make our guest act like that?" Mariah wondered as she debated on whether to go visit Mr. Thompkin's stall or just avoid it all together. Mariah looked around her and could see more people trickling down her way.


	7. Something to Consider

Mariah quickly blended in with the crowd as Dirk passed by oblivious to her proximity. Unsure whether to go talk to Mr. Thompkins or to avoid the situation all together put the young woman in a state of indecision. On one hand it could yield some questions that she most likely already knew the answers to; also, Mr. Thompkins could go back and tell Dirk about Mariah's questioning and thus make it harder for her back at the inn. Mariah shook her head deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble until she was brought out of her contemplation.

"Hey you! Young Lady!" someone's voice called out.

Mariah looked around as other people nearby looked at who was shouting. Mariah had walked back to the stall with the odd knick-nacks on the crates under a small tent.

"Yes you!" the person wrapped in robes and shawls called out a little lower once he or she made eye contact with Mariah.

Mariah approached the boothe cautiously getting a better look at the layout of her stall which had two crates with a black cloth covering them. Then she saw an array of knick-nacks, a few articles of clothing, a few leather pouches hanging from the tent ceiling on a rope and a few trinkets.

"Are you trying to hide from someone?" the person wrapped almost from head to toe in robes and shawls asked.

"No, I'm... just trying to avoid someone" Mariah answered slowly trying to get a good look at the stall owner. She noticed the voice was a somewhat low pitched alto in range. Mariah also noticed the person wore a clamour of bracelets which dangled and jiggled on the vendor's arms leading her to believe this person was female.

"An ex-lover perhaps?" the woman adjusted her scarf around her face a little revealing her dark eyebrows as one of them raised slightly in question.

"No, no it's nothing like that... why are you asking me these questions anyways? Or are you just trying to lure me here so you can sell me your wares?" Mariah turned the interrogation back on the woman.

"Well I am here to make some coin that is true... but I just thought I would offer help to another woman who may be oppressed by a man" the vendor said in a far eastern accent.

"Thanks, but I'm well" Mariah put that question to rest.

"Very well... could I possibly interest you in anything I have? You are a rather unique individual I can tell..." the vendor said a bit mysteriously drawing a slight bit of curiousity from Mariah.

"How would you know?" Mariah asked a little suspiciously now.

"Let me see your hand" the woman said in a low voice.

Mariah cautiously complied with her request. The covered woman peered into Mariah's left hand getting a couple of surprised expressions albeit only from the nose up.

"Your other hand please" the covered woman said quietly. Mariah gave her other hand and waited. The woman seemed more intrigued then let go and nodded.

"Just as I thought..." the woman remarked as she turned her back for a minute.

"What is it you thought?" Mariah asked a bit more demanding.

"You are haunted by spirits... but they are not malevolent" she whispered as she fished out of a pouch a couple of trinkets.

"I am? By who?" Mariah suddenly wanted to know.

"I do not know by who, but rather by the intention. I am only reading by what the lines of your palm reads. I do not have any true gift of foresight" the covered woman said placing three trinkets in front of Mariah.

"What else can you tell me then?" Mariah continued to push.

"Here" the woman put three trinkets in front of Mariah. One was that of a silver eye in a circle on a chain, the second was a small figure of a black bird soaring, and the last was a silver bracelet with four very small wolves dangling.

"They are interesting, but can you not tell me anything else?" Mariah asked again.

"There is a little more I could tell you but... I am trying to make a living after all. You buy one of my trinkets and I will finish telling you what I saw" the covered woman finally said shrewdly.

"Fine, how much for the small black bird figure?" Mariah quickly responded with a bit of irritation.

"Two thousand gold coins" she whispered coarsely.

"Huh!?" Mariah took a step back in disbelief.

"Why so much?!" Mariah exclaimed.

"These are my special trinkets I have found among my travels... I will not part with them so eas-ily" she said emphasizing the word easily.

"Tis the story of my life..." Mariah sighed and turned away knowing there was no way she could indulge in such luxory.

"Wait!" the shrewd voice responded. Mariah turned around.

"I may be willing to part if you are willing to earn it" she said reasonably.

"How would I be able to do that? Surely it would take years of menial tasks for me to earn such a sum of coin" Mariah shrugged.

"Perhaps we could hit a few birds with one stone. Monday morning I am traveling to Hamlet for an excavation" the covered woman explained.

"You-you need a warrior for a task like that! I have heard tales of those dark corridors haunted by things I dare not speak of" Mariah quickly replied.

"Informed are we? Worry not, I have 'warriors' that I have hired to protect me already waiting for my arrival. You would simply be helping me carry any artifacts that we find" she continued her explanation.

"But I cannot just leave without explaining to my boss and host why I must travel due north" Mariah countered.

"As you wish, but if you change your mind... I will pass by the inn on the early morrow of Monday. You won't need to worry about room or board while you travel with me. If you choose to come not only will I give you a trinket, but I may decide to give you a second trinket as well; and, I know a gypsy up in Hamlet who may be able to answer more of your questions" she stopped to let it sink in for Mariah.

Mariah thought for a moment with a bit of fear and excitement, but quickly looked to her coin purse which was not over flowing with gold or silver. How would she pay for food, room, and board? Mariah could feel the tension in the air at the inn when Leanne and Dirk were present. She felt like Johann was not totally on her side like he once was. Bradley was too young to truly understand the prejudice that his parents had while Jordan and Matilda seem to be her only true allies in her continued life at the inn. Mariah was no stranger to surviving after eluding monsters and beating disease, her past would always haunt her in this village through the judgmental stares of many of the villagers.

"This is of course if you survive... I cannot completely guarantee your safety. These 'corridors' you have heard of indeed do have abominations which stalk their halls. Go and contemplate this and give me your answer Monday morning" the covered woman concluded returning the three trinkets back to their pouch thus concluding their meeting informally.

Mariah walked away slowly deep in thought considering her offer even if it seemed a far cry from her abilities. This could be the one chance she could get to travel and maybe escape these trappings of her past which she is constantly reminded of in this village. The thoughts raised fear and excitement simultaneously inside of her.

"Hey young lassie!" a man's voice shouted.

Mariah snapped out of her thoughts as she realized she walked right in front of Mr. Thompkin's crude stall. It was only a few barrels covered with a crude dirty linen which displayed a limited array of weapons. A bag full of daggers, a couple of shortswords, a longsword, a couple of hand axes, and a battle-axe. There were also an array of darts and bolts for crossbows.

"What brings such a lassie as you out here?" Mr. Thompkins asked as his dog cautiously approached her. His dog sniffed Mariah for a moment than quickly began licking her wagging its tail.

"Buckshot, let the lassie be" Mr. Thompkins called out to his hound.

"Just wanted to see what the monthly market brought this time around" Mariah answered truthfully.

"Is that a fact?!" a gruff man's voice said from behind.

Mariah was startled and almost nearly jumped. She instantly recognized that voice.

"You know my father isn't paying you to go on your little shopping escapades" Dirk said coldly putting a small crate down in front of Mr. Thompkins.

"I was told to step out for a bit, nothing more" Mariah said again with a truthful gaze.

"Oh really? So that's why you were talking with that cloacked stranger at the stall above?" Dirk questioned locking his gaze untrustingly on her.

"She was just trying to peddle me her useless wares" Mariah quickly retorted.

"You were there talking for quite some time, but no, don't tell me, I think I already know..." Dirk shook his head confidently.

Mariah glanced at Mr. Thompkins who seemed more than a bit uncomfortable with the situation then back at Dirk who held nothing but contempt. Mariah narrowed her eyes and quickly tried to walk away. Dirk quickly reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"I know what you are all about, don't think for a second you have me or my family fooled... and let my son be!" Dirk whispered sternly.

Mariah quickly yanked her arm away and dashed up the lane back toward the village proper.

"You were a little hard on the poor lassie weren't you?" Mr. Thompkins said a bit shocked.

"Don't let her looks deceive you, she is by God is my witness... a witch" Dirk whispered.

"She? A witch?" Mr. Thompkins asked a bit incredulously as he continued to open the box and rearrange his display to make room for a couple of maces and clubs.

"You saw her talking to that traveling gypsy woman at that stall, these mysterious women always deal in witchcraft. Something which goes against the core of my family's principles!" Dirk said self-righteously.

"Maybe she just saw a charm or some dangly thing she liked. Most women like things like that do they not?" Mr. Thompkins asked reasonably.

"Not my wife, she has no desire for such petty things that only invite greed and pride" Dirk continued his rant.

"Aye, I lost my wife and two children long ago to the plague... I travel now selling my wares" Mr. Thompkins replied evenly.

"Lost your family to the plague did you? Hmph... she brought the plague to us! And..." Dirk went on.

"Oh..." Mr. Thompkins paused not sure how to reply until some potential clients slowly drew closer. "We'll talk more later..." Dirk whispered as the two potential customers approached looking carefully at the various daggers in the sack.

"Thank you sir" Mr. Thompkins said handing Dirk three gold coins. Dirk took the coins, nodded, and disappeared back toward the village.

"Hmm... these daggers aren't exactly in the best of shape so I'll give you ten gold for three" a woman in a double buckled hat said as she picked three of the best daggers in the burlap sack.

"I was hoping to get five gold a piece" Mr. Thompkins admitted.

"Even these daggers have a bit of wear on them" the woman said pointing to some of the small areas where they were tarnished having saw battle a couple times before.

"I'll give you twelve gold, and that's my final offer" the woman replied without blinking an eye.

"Done" Mr. Thompkins said not wanting to pass up an opportunity to lighten his load some as they exchanged coin and goods.

"Do you deal in amunition for guns?" the man accompanying her finally spoke up.

"No sorry, too much up keep for that" Mr. Thompkins shrugged.

The woman put the three daggers in one of her pouches. They were small and easily throwable and about the only ones that seemed balanced enough to her liking.

"I wonder who it is that has hired us to escort them back to Hamlet?" the man said readjusting his red bandana.

"We'll find out tomorrow, doesn't really matter as long as the coin is there" the woman replied.

"Come, we may find more ammo for your gun yet" the woman beckoned her companion as he shook his head and they quickly walked away.

Mr. Thompkins continued inspecting his wares and sat back on another barrel hopefully as more travelers and villagers began filling the market as the day went on. He did see Mariah talking to the gypsy woman at the booth above but that proved nothing. He felt kind of bad for the young woman, but decided it was best that he didn't get involved anymore than he already had. A group of young adults approached eying his weapons, Mr. Thompkins refocused his efforts to scrounge up some sale pitches.

 **XXXX**

Mariah dashed until she thought she had got out of Dirk's site. She knew she had to return back to the inn soon, but before she did she would go to the chapel and check in with Frau Heidi and the injured. The militia seemed a bit unerved as they were all going about their business preparing for the somber burial of those lost the night before. No one else seemed to pay her any heed as she reached the front of the chapel. She quietly entered the holy sanctuary and found Frau Heidi busy between two of her last patients recovering. The other performing minstrel was there with his companion while the other fisherman was still a ways from full recovery. He lied there with a blank stare on his face.

"Mariah, Guten Tag!" Frau Heidi greeted in her native tongue. She wore her ivory robes with a brown long coat covering it.

"Bonjour Madame" Pierre looked up dressed in a white poet's shirt, with a black pair of trousers and beautiful green snakeskin boots.

"Good morning to all, how is everyone?" Mariah asked with concern.

"My patients are recovering, as these two are the last ones" Frau Heidi said as she finished redressing the fisherman's wounds again.

"Ugh! Those things got him good!" Mariah said under her breath as she noticed some discoloration to his skin.

"Yes, he caught a bad infection and it's proved to be a bit tricky, but not untreatable" she finished wrapping the last clean bandage.

"Will I be able to leave Monday?" the fisherman asked.

"Only if you do nothing but rest until then" Heidi confirmed.

"Woe is me, woe is me... I came out to make some coin, but got caught up in some monster attack. Now I can't do anything" the frustrated fisherman complained.

"Be glad you still live" Heidi reminded him.

"Yes, and be glad you have one of the best doctors in the region" Mariah went on.

"Aye, you're right, but I have very little coin to pay you for this" the fisherman lamented.

"It's ok, consider it payment for helping keep the peace" Frau Heidi shook her head.

"A true angel you are" the fisherman replied.

"Hopefully my friend is strong enough to leave Monday" Pierre said a bit hopefully.

"I'm sure that will be doable" Frau Heidi smiled. "...but only if he stays off his feet and rests. I will need to move all of you into the back area during mass tomorrow though" she informed them.

"Very good!" Pierre smiled.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?" Millaurd asked.

"Elle pence tu peux aller Lundi si tu reste" Pierre explained.

"I really love your speech, it's so... eloquent and poetic" Mariah commented.

"Merci madame, if you would like to learn, I can teach you some words" Pierre offered.

"Maybe tomorrow I can get away and come find you after mass?" Mariah shrugged.

"Of course ma petite" Pierre said gently.

"I do know, Bonjour and merci" Mariah said trying to mimic his accent.

"Great accent, Tres bien, that means very good. Perhaps one day you should travel to my region in Ghardonnay" Pierre suggested.

"I think it would be great if both of you could come perform again at our inn before you leave Sunday evening" Mariah beamed.

"I don't know if that is possible? Madame?" Pierre replied quizically towards Frau Heidi who was now engrossed in a book.

At first Heidi did not respond but then she looked up momentarily, "Maybe".

"Ah, there you have it" Pierre sighed.

"So where are all of you going when you leave here?" Mariah suddenly asked.

"Well..." Pierre paused.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked you that" Mariah quickly apologized for suddenly realizing it was none of her business.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?" Millaurd asked again.

"Elle demande sur l'endroit où nous allons voyager" Pierre answered.

"Dites-lui que vous chien rusé, elle est tout à fait une beauté" Millaurd winked, laughed then finished with a cough.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça" Pierre's face suddenly turned a shade of red.

"What did he say?" Mariah asked a bit confused.

"He said... that I should tell you where we are going after I told him what you asked" Pierre translated a little awkwardly.

"We are going to Hamlet" Pierre said matter of fact.

"Oh, why would you want to go there?" Mariah asked a little surprised.

"Why not? Lots of adventures passing through for riches and..." he paused turning his palms up.

"Very dark place" Frau Heidi remarked.

"I see..." Mariah nodded thinking back to what the covered woman had said.

"I need to go out and do some shopping for ingredients" Frau Heidi said making her way out. "I will be back in an hour" she said closing the large heavy wooden door that creaked in protest behind her.

"Oh, I really must get back to the inn myself" Mariah said unsure of how much time had passed.

"Maybe we will see you later" Pierre nodded.

"Au revoir" Millaurd waved as Mariah made her way to the door.

Mariah got up and left the chapel. When she got halfway towards the inn she could see just how many people had arrived in the village. The market was three times as crowded as it had been the month before. There were even a few new vendors set up that weren't there while she visited earlier leaving almost no space unfilled. Some stalls were less than a hundred feet from the inn. As usual, the inn had no vacancy for any traveler. She had remembered Johann and Dirk talking about building on to the inn to make four to six more rooms. As Mariah continued she could have swore she saw the mayor and one of his body guards passing by. She could finally tell by the position of the sun that she had spent a bit more time than she had anticipated away from the inn. Considering the climate back at the inn, she dashed back.

"Mariah!" Jordan said with relief.

"I'm here" Mariah said trying to calm him.

"It's a good thing, people are piling in" Jordan explained, but Mariah could see three tables were occupied with five patrons each.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time" Mariah apologized quickly putting her apron on and getting behind the bar. As soon as she arrived, four more travelers entered carrying various sacks of purchased merchandise from the market, then took seats at the bar.

"Have fun frolicking about did you?" a voice said in a spiteful tone.

"I stopped at the market and went to the chapel... I wasn't 'frolicking'" Mariah retorted feeling a bit embarassed as travelers just looked on. "Can I get all of you a drink?" Mariah asked quickly changing the subject shrugging off Leanne's insult.

"Hmph!" Leanne scoffed at Mariah as Jordan came out with a tray of food.

"Mother, grandma needs you in the back!" Jordan said diverting her gaze as he continued to one of the tables.

"Frolicking eh?" one of the travelers winked.

"Don't mind her... drinks?" Mariah took a deep breath trying to look cheerful.

"Yea, I'll get the first round of ale" the man on the end winked.

Mariah shook her head, gathered four mugs, and began to fill them from the keg at the end.

"I'm sorry about that" Jordan quickly stopped mouthed silently as he passed back into the kitchen.

Mariah sighed again as she noticed another group of travelers coming to completely fill the bar. After she finished serving the first group, she quickly moved on to the rest of the patrons. She noticed Bradely too was running wildly as the tables in the tavern area began to fill. People wanted to eat as well as drink at the bar. It wasn't long before Johann entered the cooking frenzy in the kitchen as Leanne and Matilda were moving at full steam. Johann didn't say anything to Mariah. When she saw him, she noticed the stressed look he had on his face. This look she was familiar with, it was a good kind of stress. She could hear Bradley's name being yelled in the back after a loud crash was heard drawing a few stares at the bar back toward the kitchen. Jordan kept bringing orders to her at the end of the bar as she would take them to the patrons. The inn was in its fullest kind of swing it had ever been in. Mariah glanced outside the door as patrons left and new patrons came in seeing it was now nightfall.


	8. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**_Earlier Elsewhere..._**

The funeral was really difficult for the families of the militiamen who died in the rabid gnasher assault. Dirk was present watching the wives and children of these men weeping. Lots of other bitter residents kept saying this was a bad omen. 'Something must be attracting such evil for it to come this close to the village' was the popular thought among a majority of the villagers. Mayor Clonx was there with his oversized bodyguard and gave a rather short speech about how it's important that villagers stick together and keep an eye out for evil. Dirk wasn't very fond of Mayor Clonx since he had been continuously raising the taxes every year now for the past three years. Dirk was frustrated, because it wasn't only the merchants who suffered but the local villagers too who owned their own home. After the funeral Dirk was about to return back to the house until he was approached by a mysterious man.

"Hey there!" a man wearing a green cloak said striding up casually next to him.

"Do I know you?" Dirk said giving him a stern look.

"Or rather you should ask, what can you do for me" the man said missing a couple of teeth with a scruffy looking face.

"Get to your point or be gone" Dirk said as he slowly began to walk away.

"This bad omen stuff has gotten out of hand, perhaps there are witches around" the vagabond commented as they walked.

"What about witches?" Dirk looked at him suspiciously but with some interest.

"We should burn the whole lot I say..." the man rambled a bit.

"Burn them? Good luck doing that. Our Mayor wouldn't allow such... 'barbarism'" Dirk said a bit sarcastically.

"Well there's always more than one way to skin a cat if you catch my drift" the man said reaching into his knapsack.

"What are you talking about? I don't like this riddle speech stranger!" Dirk said changing his tone putting the man back on his guard.

"I hear you have a problem with a witch" the man stopped momentarily to let the word sink into Dirk's mind.

"How do you know I have a problem with a witch? Who sent you?" Dirk narrowed his eyes even more suspiciously.

"Nevermind who I am, let's just say someone wants to help your situation" the strange man said handing Dirk an object wrapped in cloth.

"What's this?" Dirk questioned.

"Come, let us not do business like this out in the open" the man said leading Dirk toward the small apple orchard in the village. After a couple of minutes when they had left the sight of most, Dirk slowly unwrapped the stained white linen cloth to uncover a strange book with strange symbols.

"What is this rubbish?!" Dirk demanded as he continued reading as some of it was in part of a foreign language.

"Wait! This is a... witch's book of hexes!" Dirk almost started to yell.

"Shhhh! This is the tool you need to take CARE of your witch problem" the strange man waved his hands in defense.

Dirk eyed him carefully for a moment not sure what to make of this sudden stranger. Dirk began to think for a moment as the wheels in his mind began to turn. Suddenly as if a light went off he calmed down.

"Now you get what I mean? Now go take care of your 'witch' problem" the strange man winked, then speedily walked away.

Dirk wrapped the book back up anxious to have such an artifact on him and quickly returned home to hide the book. Then he went to his neighbor's house to pick up his daughter and quickly ponder what his next move would be.

The strange man returned toward the crowded market until he caught up with a huge man walking about with eyes darting around.

"Hey!" the man shouted getting his attention.

"Is it done?" the man said eying the little shifty man.

"Aye! Tis!" he nodded.

"Great seeing you again, I must go" the big man reached to shake the little man's hand. When the shifty man grabbed the bigger man's hand to shake it, he felt two big coins on his palm. 'Two crowns?! That's it!?' he thought momentarily. He quickly took the coins and deftly pocketed them giving the big man an unappreciative look.

The big man shook his head threateningly, then the strange man swiftly disappeared into the crowd.

 ** _Back at the inn..._**

The busy day at the tavern kept Mariah running around like a crazy woman refilling tankards of ale and serving plates of hot food. Jordan and Bradley were running wildly bringing entrees to tables and taking empty plates and bowls back to the kitchen. Every so often, Leanne would give her boys a hand during the peak of the rush. By the time things were winding down, it was nightfall. Johann was also busy helping out wherever he was needed.

Once the evening began to wind down, Mariah began to grow curious of each of the patrons accents. Many of the patrons were from neighbouring villages and towns. The closest village was due south west by the name of Chantilly. It was slightly bigger due to it being an outpost serving for one of the Dukes of Gardonnay which lie only ten leagues further southwest. Then just directly due south of Marchnik was Hullden, another similar size village. Then much further west and slightly north lie a town similar to the size of Chantilly called Draussenberg.

Mariah had only heard of this places from Matilda and Johann when they once spoke of moving away. Johann also had a map of the eastern side of the continent which was only sparsely dotted with towns and small villages. Mariah knew Frau Heidi came from Draussenberg, but rarely spoke of her hometown other than it fell under the jurisdiction of a warrior king. The speech was very gutteral and commanding which she only heard Heidi speak a couple of words in passing. Father Fritz was from there as well but she rarely heard him speak the language. The other speech which Mariah just recently got to hear was from the great city of Gardonnay which was ruled by three great noble houses.

The common tongue was mainly spoken up and down the east coast with the exception of one or two uncharted settlements. Mariah had always remembered living deep in a forest settlement where rustic hunting and gathering lifestyle was the way. It was a peaceful and tranquil one up until a time not many spoke of, but she had once heard her father speak of something called "The Great Darkening".

Mariah began wiping down the bar area and marking in the guest log book "No Vacancy".

Bradley was busy sweeping and scrubbing the floor. Jordan was rearranging the tables and seats for tomorrow morning.

"Too busy to talk today I see..." Johann came suddenly behind Mariah to the bottom shelf below the desk drawer.

"Indeed" Mariah replied busy in thought while cleaning.

"By all that's Holy!" Johann gasped only loud enough for Mariah to hear. She looked to see Johann reach into the coin drawer as he dipped his hands into the gold and silver piles and saw him smile.

"If we do this well tomorrow, we may be able to get caught up for the next few months" Johann whispered. Without further to do, he took the coin drawer out, and swiftly carried it back to his office.

Mariah had felt a sense of dread earlier, but once she saw Johann smile, she knew whatever conflict had arisen was no longer of any importance.

"How did you do today?" Jordan whispered as he made his way closer to the bar.

"Really decent" Mariah said taking out her green leather pouch which she kept her tips in. She quickly surveyed and counted her coins. She counted nine silver coins, and five silver moons which was equivalent of five silver coins. Then she counted fourteen gold coins and one gold crown! This was the most coin she had made in one day worth of work.

"Whoa! Look at all that gold!" Bradley was standing by now watching.

"Bradley!" Jordan scolded him looking around making sure the tavern had finally emptied out.

"That's one way of getting a highwayman's knife in your throat! Have you not listened to anything father has said?!" Jordan asked incredulously.

"The tavern is empty, no one is listening" Bradley said in defense.

"You forget we have roooms, and your voice is loud" Jordan whispered sternly.

"Sorry!" Bradley rolled his eyes.

Mariah quickly counted and gave both Bradley and Jordan two silver moons and two gold coins. Two silver moons was worth a gold coin. Ten small silver pieces was also worth a gold coin.

"Wow! Thanks Mariah!" Bradley's eyes widened in delight.

"Are you sure you can afford to give us this?" Jordan asked a bit unsure.

"Of course I am, without both of you dashing around with food and maintaining the area I would have not been able to serve like I did" she explained graciously.

"Jordan! Bradley! I need you in the kitchen please!" Leanne's voice came out from the kitchen. Bradley quickly bolted off.

"Thanks Mariah" Jordan smiled as he followed his brother.

Mariah was quite pleased with her earnings in tips she made. She realized that Johann had forgotten the inventory book of daily sales and quickly decided to take it to Johann's office. As she passed through the kitchen she could see Bradley bragging about his daily earnings from Mariah while Jordan just stood there. She could see Leanne glaring at her quietly as she passed.

"You did a find job you did Mariah" Matilda said cheefully adding to the figurative hot coal above Leanne.

"Thanks Matilda" Mariah smiled with satisfaction as she knocked on the office door.

"Come in" Johann's voice sounded jubilant.

"Sir, here's a tally of today's sales" Mariah said placing the brown leather book on the corner of his desk.

"Oh thank you Mariah..." Johann nodded busy separating the silver pieces, silver moons, gold pieces, and golden crowns.

"I have a question for you before you go" Johann suddenly said.

Mariah turned around cautiously.

"I want you to be honest with me, you know my wife and I have taken you in at great risk. Are you practicing witchcraft?" Johann asked almost with a stinging sensation.

"Why, no sir, I have no such books in my room nor do I associate with anyone who does" Mariah replied innocently.

"Very well, it's just my son... he said when I saw him earlier this evening that he saw you talking with a gypsy woman at one of the stalls" Johann explained.

"It is true I spoke to a stall keeper that was a gypsy, but I assure you, it was she who wanted to speak with me" Mariah said truthfully.

"Is that so? Curiousity killed the cat. I have the mayor breathing down my neck, and both my son and daughter-in-law swearing you're a witch" Johann reminded Mariah.

"I understand" Mariah acknowledged.

"Don't give me a reason to believe them" Johann nodded gesturing their conversation was over.

"Understood" Mariah said stoically taking her leave.

"Good night everyone!" Mariah said as she passed by the kitchen getting a reply from everyone but Leanne.

Mariah climbed up the stairs then climbed up the secret ladder to the attic secluding herself from everyone down below. She took her candle and lit her oil lamp she had by her cot. Mariah pondered everything that had happened up to this point and was feeling quite sure until her last exchange with Johann. Mariah had the reoccuring notion she was cursed. Guilty for being the lone survivor of a violent plague. Mariah had blocked most of the images and memories out of her head, but some of them were beginning to return. Mariah quickly got in bed and opened a book about on mythology. She looked at the yellowish pages trying to focus, but soon she began to feel sleep come over her. She quickly put the lamp out and buried herself under her sheets and pillow.

She could feel memories washing over her like a tsunami. She remembered seeing the corpse of her mother and older brother lying in their crude house with putrid bubbles covering their bodies. Her father and younger sister were among the few in the village not yet taken by death's roll call. The floor inside the house was only covered with hay. The roof was thatched, and most of the furniture was crudely fashioned out of various branches. Other people in the village kept saying it was only a matter of time before everyone succumbed to this dark plague. People were abandoning almost all of their possessions to go find another town that might have the panacea that would save them. Mariah could see her younger sister was ill. Her once beautiful blond hair, now stringy and oily. Her skin now reddened with a few small bubbles. Her father did not look much better. Even though he didn't have the bubbles on his skin, he was already coughing up blood.

"We have to leave" her father told her leading them out of the village with his spear and a knapsack full of whatever he could carry. Mariah too was carrying a bag of whatever she could carry while helping along her sick little sister.

"Don't look princess" Mariah's father told her little sister who was visibly disturbed by all the death in the village. The stench of death was strong and out of the corner of her eye, Mariah noticed a wolf munching on a plagued corpse. The site was beyond disturbing. They quickly rushed into the forest.

"Where will we go father?" Mariah asked with much concern.

"We will make for the coast and hopefully find a village that will take us in" her father said finishing with a terrible cough.

The last handfull of village survivors gathered together making their way to the coast. The trek was twisty and windy through briar and thick brush. One woman collapsed unable to continue about to succumb to disease.

"Could you please wait! My wife!" a man pleaded with the group. Everyone looked weighed down by the tragedy of their own personal losses.

"Sorry, we must continue, or we will all end up, lying down to die" another man spoke up.

"Yea! We must continue" another woman shouted.

"Please! Anyone! Have pity!" the husband pleaded, but everyone continued marching forward as the grief stricken man who had buried four children would now bury his wife.

"Father, what about that man and his family? They're our neighbours" Mariah whispered.

Mariah's father ignored her and kept marching silently with the other villagers. Mariah kept looking over her shoulder as they walked on until the man and his wife were no longer in view. An hour later Anna, Mariah's younger sister began vomitting violently. Anna crumpled to the ground coughing. Mariah's father began to lightly smack Anna's back to get all the vomit out of her.

"Are you ok princess?" her father whispered. Only two other villagers out of the other seven who were still able to travel even bothered to look behind them.

Anna shook her head no coughing. A crow flew down next to Anna and began looking at her. Anna gazed into the crow's eyes as it cried out. Anna suddenly attempted to stand.

"Shoo! Get out of here! Cursed bird!" Anna's father picked her up and put her over his free shoulder as the crow disappeared among the trees. The day gave to dusk, and dusk gave way to nightfall.

"Father, when are we going to stop?" Mariah asked a bit famished.

Her father didn't answer but kept following the most healthy members leading with torches.

"Anna" Mariah whispered. Anna did not respond.

"Anna" Mariah whispered a little louder.

"She's sleeping" her father mumbled with irritation. It was hard to see much detail in the dim light of the torch as they shuffled through the forest weary with sleep and illness.

Mariah reached over to touch her sister's cheek, she was cold to the touch, and drew no breath. Mariah woke up with a start sitting up. It was still fairly early, Mariah lied back down staring in to the darkness of the attic. Mariah did not like these memories and always tried her best to forget them. She lied there trying to not think of anything until slowly the light of early morning sun began to slowly filter in through the small window and soon after the church bells began to ring across the hamlet.

Mariah sluggishly got up and washed her face in the small basin she had on the crate by the window. put on her Sunday outfit Matilda had made for her. It was a long white frilly chemise dress with a heavier green velvet cloth covering everything but the neckline and the full long white sleeves of the chemise. The gown with the dress itself was modest and draped to just above her ankles. The dress had two front pockets. To complete the outfit, Matilda had made a white bonnet to go with it. Early morning mass was about to be held by the second ringing of the bell. Matilda took a small vial out of a small chest in the corner. She uncorked the small container as the sweet smell of rose essence permeated. She dabbed a few splashes and recorked the vial.

Mariah quietly climbed down the step ladder winding it back to the ceiling concealing the mechanism behind a crude painting, and carefully walked down stairs. Matilda and Johann were already up and had breakfast already more than half way finished. Each of them were dressed slightly better than what they normally dressed. Johann wore a full sleeved blue poet's shirt with a white shirt underneath, and wore a pair of black trousers. Matilda wore a similar dress that she made for Mariah, only it was several sizes larger, and the main dress color was a crimson red.

"That should do it dear" Matilda finished coming out of the kitchen.

"Good, I don't want to be running crazy when everyone comes out for breakfast" Johann said putting on his brown long coat.

"Good morning Mariah, that dress always looks good on you dear" Matilda complimented also admiring her own fancy work.

"Morning Matilda, and thanks" Mariah tried to smile still a bit weary from sleep.

"We'd better go before we're the last ones walking in for mass" Johann reminded.

"Everythings' secure?" Matilda checked the kitchen door.

"Of course, what kind of fool you take me for?" Johann felt almost insulted by that question.

Johann, Matilda, and Mariah, rushed down the main lane to the chapel which was less than a thousand feet from the inn. A few others were arriving, mostly in nice clothing, although there were a few unsavory types entering. Mariah regarded them a bit strangely, but then she thought no more of it once she realized the church was open to all. This day, the chapel had every pew full. Many were people Mariah had never seen before.

They took their seat in the second pew on the right just behind their daughter in law and her children. Leanne was dressed in a long blue and white dress with a plain white bonnet concealing her hair. Jordan and Bradley each wore a nice brown long tailed coat with a fancy white shirt underneath. They were a pair of black trousers with a nice pair of snakeskin boots each. Those snakeskin boots were not cheap, Mariah remembered Bradley bragging to her those boots cost fifteen crowns. Then there was their little sister who was only six years old with long blond hair neatly rolled up in a bun. She wore a full yellow dress and a small white shawl wrapped around her.

"Good morning dear" Matilda greeted.

"Morning to you" Leanne nodded.

"Where's Dirk?" Johann whispered.

"He wasn't quite himself this morning, so he decided to stay home and rest" Leanne quietly explained.

Suddenly small bells were ringing and insense began filling the air. Two young adolescent boys dressed in white priestly robes came up the isle. One boy holding the ceremonial cross also carrying the incense burner led while the other followed ringing a bell. Then not far behind Father Fritz came in wearing his white and black robes carrying his holy book. They walked onto the one step platform with the altar and a throne red plushed seat against the wall. Two fancy black candelabras stood on each side of the altar with five white candles burning. A statue of an angel with a sword and shield sat in each corner of the chapel. As if on cue, a man walked up to the clavichord sitting on the right side. It was Pierre, Mariah was surprised. He began playing a well known sacred piece of music which enhanced the mood. Father Fritz and the altar boys waited patiently until the piece of music finished, then Pierre quietly got up and took his seat back in the pews.

"A religious minstrel huh?" Mariah thought.

"Brothers and sisters, welcome to the house of God. We have much to be thankful for as the days turn darker, the Lord grants us light" Father Fritz paused as the altar boys took a seat in the small pew next to the bigger chair.

"We must not give into temptations of the flesh. We must not give in to the personal prejudices that plague our society today. We must learn to not be such judges of character least we judge ourselves without bias. The holy book speaks out against such behaviours" Father Fritz paused as he flipped through his holy book to a certain page.

"For it is written..." Father Fritz went on to share scripture that spoke out against slander and prejudice. Mariah looked around in the crowded chapel realizing that this sermon could be a message to most of the villagers who shunned her. Half of the people listened intently while others were preoccupied with other matters on their minds. Some were even outright sleeping. Father Fritz spoke several minutes on the long scripture then his sermon changed to more recent events drawing more attention.

"The events that we have had as of late are showing the evil in the earth is spreading from that cursed town up north" Father Fritz announced.

"Do not let your heart be troubled, for those who are pure of heart and follow the Lord shall find protection, but do not be careless in your endeavors" he paused to take a breath and a drink out of a silver chalice. A woman dressed in nun's robes, nonchalantly began walking to the front drawing several stares.

"Yes, and today that brings me to our guest who will finish our service out. We welcome Sister Junia" Father Fritz welcomed as he took his seat. Sister Junia stood behind the altar for a moment and regarded everyone in the audience.

"Good morrrow, my brothers and sisters, I have come today to speak to those who wish to join the holy order of the church and explain what our mission is" Sister Junia spoke quickly getting to the point.

"As Father Fritz has so correctly stated, we are living in dark times, but... we are not living in darkness. Our mission is to spread light through the good news of our Lord throughout the land by example. That means, in life by virtue. Many of the less fortunate have no where to go or no one to turn to. This is a big part of our mission. We have many branches of workers who help the great cause be it as a record keeper, a nurse, nursing assistant, or a vestal warrior. Vestal warriors is an option only for those who show great aptitude in battle prowess and virtue. Those who excel are not chosen by our Mother at the Great Monestary, but they are chosen through divine means which I won't go into that. These jobs here are for women of strong faith who wish to dedicate their lives; but we also are in need of men as well for similar positions and as Knights of the Holy Order which too is another part of our holy mystery" Junia explained succinctly.

"...But we always accept help from volunteers as well if you are unable to make such a committment" Junia finished.

"She's a vestal warrior" Matilda whispered to Mariah proudly.

"Really?" Mariah quietly replied never seeing a vestal warrior before.

"If all of you have any questions, feel free to ask me as you leave, thanks, and God bless all of you. Father Fritz?" Junia finished with a light smile then walked back near the entrance as everyone gave her a nice applause.

"Again, thank you Sister Junia for coming on such short notice, the village of Marchnik greatly appreciates it" Father Fritz thanked.

"Just a reminder, we will be having communion next Sunday, Sister Junia and myself will be taking confessions today and later this evening. Also, we are in need of donations always, so if you have been blessed, we ask that you share in your blessings. Monsieur?" Father Fritz finished as he nodded to Pierre to come back up and play another sacred piece of music. At that point, Dirk suddenly appeared and stood at the end of the pew smiling at his family.

"A bit late?" Johann whispered to Dirk. Dirk didn't hear his father and waited as they finished as Father Fritz was led out by the two altar boys. Pierre continued playing the liturgical music on the clavichord until the priest and the two altar boys had exited. Leanne looked back adoringly at her husband and they both smiled as people began to filter out of the chapel.


	9. Persecution

After service was over, Mariah thought long and hard about what the mysteriousl shrouded woman had proposed. It sounded like an interesting option for her to make some good coin and repay Johann and Matilda for the last few years they took care of her at risk of suspicion. She was tired of Dirk's constant snarky comments and Leanne's glaring stares while secretly speaking ill of her to Johann and Matilda. Her intuition told her something was amiss and that this opportunity may be exactly what she needs to end things on a positive note.

Mariah quickly ran ahead back to the inn as the market was already in full swing after service. As she ran into the inn she noticed too familiar faces.

"Hello" Mariah waved timidly.

The rough looking rogue like man wearing a long overcoat and the woman wearing a double buckled pilgrim like hat stopped to regard her momentarily as they were about to leave.

"So, have you thought about the madame's proposition?" the woman asked cutting right to the chase.

"How do you know about-?" Mariah started to ask but was cut off with the woman raising her left hand.

"We know because we are hired hands to go with her too" the rogue spoke up with his raspy voice.

"I see..." Mariah nodded.

"You can't possibly be for her protection" the rogue whispered accusingly.

"No, she has a different purpose for... your talents" the woman said vaguely.

"My talents?" Mariah asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You know what I speak of... be ready by sunrise to leave tomorrow morning" the woman said then turned away with her companion to leave the inn.

"Wait!" Mariah suddenly shouted.

"You'd best go prepare yourself and buy any provisions you may need while we're out on the road...you never know what situation the weald could throw at us on the old road" the woman turned around with some solid advice and continued on. Mariah returned back to the inn and began to prepare the kitchen for Matilda's & Johann's return.

 _ **Back at the Chapel...**_

"Today is the last day of the market which means business is going to dry up" Johann complained.

"We go through this every year dear. We've weathered these times for years and this year won't be any different" Matilda dismissed Johann's complaint.

"Yes, but we didn't have a huge tax increase of almost ten percent!" Johann pointed out.

"Ten percent!?" Matilda almost stopped in her tracks.

"Why do you think father has been in such an uproar lately?" Dirk suddenly cut in while Leanne had the boys and her daughter walk quietly behind.

"I thought it was only one or two percent" Matilda said scratching her head as they began to return to the inn.

"I wished that's all it was... at this rate we will only be able to afford to pay Mariah a gold coin or two each week if business is good; however, if things are bad, she'll be lucky to see a silver or anything at all" Johann said grimly. Dirk looked back to his wife and she gave him a wry smile.

"Father, I believe I may have the answer to that problem" Dirk said with a suppressed oath.

"How so?" Johann looked a bit puzzled.

"Look what I found in Mariah's room" Dirk said carefully uncovering an old black leather bound book wrapped in white linen.

"What's this?" Johann asked as they slowed their pace down.

"Look, it's a book of witchcraft" Dirk whispered. Johann opened the book cautiously and began thumbing through a few pages. Each page had symbols and unrecognizable writings in an unknown language with a multitude of diagrams.

"You went in Mariah's room and through her things without permission?!" Matilda asked her son incredulously.

"Don't be mad at him, we observed Mariah acting a bit unusual" Leanne interjected.

"I know Mariah, and I've never seen her doing anything unnatural that an abandoned young girl wouldn't do" Matilda said suspiciously.

"When did you discover this?" Johann asked a bit unnerved.

"Just before mass, I thought I would wait and use the master key to check up on her personal musings" Dirk explained.

"This is most disturbing" Johann declared not even questioning how he came by the book.

"What are all of you talking about?" Jordan became curious catching some of the conversation.

"Indeed" Leanne agreed.

"This all seems rather sudden" Matilda commented.

"So what shall we do father?" Dirk suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? About Mariah? For what!?" Jordan suddenly walked up between his father and grandfather.

"Jordan! Don't pester your father like that!" Leanne scolded.

"She's a witch son, and I would prefer you stay away from her from now on" Dirk said callously.

"How do you know!?" Jordan demanded. Johann carefully showed him.

"That can't be right!" Jordan began to raise his voice.

"Quiet! You want to get the whole village in an uproar!?" Dirk said grabbing his son by the right arm.

"I don't want this stuff in my inn" Johann shook his head.

"It's funny how you all the sudden have such a book like that when in the past I've known you to go through her things and find nothing before" Jordan accused.

"It couldn't be helped, in the beginning we had to go through her things to make sure we could trust her" Johann explained.

"Mariah is a bit eccentric, but she's friendly" Matilda defended.

"So what if she's a witch!" Jordan blatantly almost shouted.

"Shhh! You want to start rumors for my inn!?" Johann scolded his grandson.

"You would defend a witch?!" Dirk gave his son a shocked stare.

"She hasn't done anything to you or mother, so why must all of you be so impossible to her!?" Jordan replied angrily.

"I have to look out for the welfare of my family! When YOU have your own family, you'll understand, now don't question me anymore!" Dirk warned sternly.

"Mariah has always been nice to me" Bradly said awkwardly.

"Please be quiet and don't antagonize your father" Leanne warned her younger son as she held her daughter who watched intently with little understanding.

"Shhh... no more of this, I'll decide what to do later. For now we speak nothing more of it" Johann answered decisively as they stood outside the inn.

"So is Mariah a witch?" Bradley asked out loud after everything was said and done.

"Shut your trap boy!" Dirk glared almost shouting.

Mariah had already began preparing loaves of bread to bake in the oven as well as washing and peeling potatoes. The thought of leaving Marchnik sent a fear of uncertainty and danger through her, but yet a rush of excitement which she had never felt. She felt happy about escaping being under constant scrutiny by other villagers and Johann's son and wife; yet she felt a lament of what it would be like to not wake up to Matilda's kind words and scrumptious breakfasts. She also felt a bit sad about having to leave both Jordan and Bradley behind. The whirlwind of emotions were almost too much for her. She quickly snapped back to the present once Johann and Matilda entered the kitchen followed by the rest of the family. She could see in their eyes something was amiss, could it be they already knew what she was planning? After ten minutes back in the small office, Leanne and Matilda emerged with aprons on ready to prepare for lunch.

"You can go ahead and prepare the bar" Matilda said dismissing Mariah from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Mariah came out and asked sensing a troubling tone in Matilda's voice.

"NO!" Leanne suddenly barked.

"Leanne!" Matilda quickly defended Mariah.

"Well she's the..." Leanne started to say.

"Mariah, come join us for a moment" Johann's voice rumbled.

Mariah suddenly felt that she needed to come clean with what she was planning. Perhaps they sense what her plans will be and are displeased? She walked to the back as Johann closed the door behind her as Dirk stood in the corner toying with a small dagger while admiring a portrait of his grandfather. The man in the portrait appeared to be well dressed in sailor's attire. Johann returned to his desk with his fancy red cushioned seat and began clearing his throat.

"So Mariah, you know that my family has helped you and we want to continue helping you, but we have heard some disturbing news..." Johann stated.

Dirk turned around with a book in his arms and a serious glare.

"Yes, yes, I admit..." Mariah began to say raising the eyebrows of both Johann and Dirk.

"I admit that I am planning on leaving Marchnik tomorrow morning, I didn't want all of you to be upset..." Mariah began explaining as she watched their expressions change from one of knowing, to one of bewilderment.

"That's not what I was going to ask you, but is that what it is you are planning?" Johann suddenly asked with a geniune curiousity.

"Indeed, I have burdened you and your family for long enough. It's time I get out on my own and make a name for myself" Mariah declared drawing a boisterous laughter from Dirk.

"What's so funny?" Mariah asked giving Dirk a strange stare.

"You go out into the world? A mere fledgling of a wench? What can you do? You don't wield a weapon of any sort... but wait... you do!" Dirk said triumphantly taking out the book and revealing it to her.

"A witch doesn't need weapons, does she?" Dirk taunted.

"What is that?" Mariah asked with a sincere puzzled look on her face.

"Is that not your book?" Johann asked confused.

"No, I've never seen such a book" Mariah replied.

"But what about the rumors around the village of you conjuring!?" Dirk pointed out.

"What conjuring? It is true that something odd has been happening to me, but it's not because I choose to delve into the occult" Mariah clarified.

"You lie!" Dirk accused.

"Dirk!" Johann quickly raised his voice.

"I found this book in the attic in your things!" Dirk replied.

"What are you doing going into my private quarters and invading my privacy!?" Mariah raised her voice back.

"Dirk! Mariah!" Johann raised his voice a little more trying to control the situation.

"This is my father's inn! I have the right to know what goes on especially when it concerns my family!" Dirk went on his self-righteous tirade.

"So that's it? All of you think I'm a witch!?" Mariah said looking at Johann incredulously.

"Just admit it and save yourself the embarassment" Dirk shook his head dropping the book in front of Mariah. Johann fell silent unsure of what to say next.

"This is not my book! Perhpas it's yours or your wife's!" Mariah shot back.

"What?! How dare you make such an accussation!" Dirk roared in anger.

"Dirk! I will not have you screaming in my office like an inquisitor!" Johann quickly stood up from his seat.

"Father! It's obvious this wench is guilty of these occult studies!" Dirk argued.

"Don't worry, I leave early in the morrow! I will not be the subject of such slander in this village nor will I be tolerant of those who are intolerant of me!" Mariah thundered back and stormed out of the office. Matilda and Leanne saw an angered Mariah bolt through the kitchen. Leanne smiled wickedly.

"Mariah!" Matilda shouted running after her.

"Matilda! Don't waste your time!" Leanne rolled her eyes.

"You swear son that this book belongs to her?" Johann questioned his son.

"Yes, I swear it!" Dirk nodded dishonestly.

"I guess since she is leaving of her own free will, I will leave her to prepare for her departure tomorrow" Johann sighed in resignation.

"She should leave now! She deciding to leave is the same as her confessing to witchcraft" Dirk argued as they emerged from the office.

"I object" Leanne came to her husband's side.

"You object?!" Dirk said looking more than a bit surprised.

"I don't have anymore time for this drama, I have a business to run" Johann quickly regained his tough demeanor walking out into the main lobby.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Dirk questioned his wife.

"Look, she's leaving from what I heard behind the door. We got what we want, let's not push it any further" Leanne wisely replied.

"I guess I can tolerate one last day of this pest" Dirk calmed down.

"It actually worked out better than we could of hoped. She leaves by her own choice" Leanne shrugged.

"Very well" Dirk nodded and gave his wife a peck on the lips before he too left the kitchen.

"All of you have a lot of nerve doing this to a young woman who has no where to go!" Matilda said with much disgust to her son and husband.

There were already a couple of patrons coming in for an early drink while Bradley and Jordan were giving the dining area a final cleaning. Johann kept a calm look on his face and just shook his head while Matilda gave a strong look of contempt to both her husband and son then quickly stormed back into the kitchen.

"Brother... why are they making such lies about Mariah? They aren't true are they?" Bradley whispered to his brother.

"No! They aren't! You know mother and father have never liked Mariah since the beginning!" Jordan said resentfully.

"Are they going to let her help us today?" Bradley asked a bit concerned.

"I think her helping the inn out is the least of her concerns after being falsely accused by father" Jordan said giving his father a hateful stare.

The day went on as Jordan and Bradley slaved running back and forth from the bar and kitchen to the main dining hall full of patrons. Even Dirk stayed and helped to pick up the slack Mariah would have; however, Dirk's personable skills were no where near what Mariah's was, and Dirk's ability to multi-task was almost nil. Jordan kept looking up hoping Mariah would be descending the stairway to help. Hours went by and Jordan kept trying to think of any excuse to sneak up to her room, but the inn was so busy even the thought of trying to leave would cause him to get behind. Jordan did get some pleasure in seeing some of the guests get upset with Dirk and give him a couple of select words. Dirk would argue back making the situation worse receiving a tongue lashing from Johann. It still did not quell the desire to go to Mariah and speak with her.


End file.
